Louise and Foxy RP
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This is a tmnt roleplay starring my second new oc Louise. Me and my friend foxy21a72 from deviantart are doing this rp. Lol enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the city of New York times have changed as for the world. Many no matter what you look everyone was out in the open so if your a monster, alien, freak ect... You can walk freely without being judged. Two friends had just enter this Chinese restaurant one was humanoid fox with red hair , pupil less eyes, and angle wings her name was foxy, her friend was human but had air abilities she has red hair and pink eyes her name was Louise . We settle down on the stools and ready to order when two thugs enter the scene as they where ready to rob the restaurant.  
>"Ok folks put your hands up in the air unless you want to git hurt!"<br>One of the punks said.  
>"Yeah and give us all your money every one of you including you cashier! Give us all the money you have in that cash register!"<br>Another punk said.  
>Louise however did not put her hands up. She still sat on the stool with her backs turned to the three guys.<br>"Hey red head I asked you nicely to give us all your money!"  
>Suddenly out of nowhere a wind came in through the restaurant and picked up the guy and sent him flying face first into the dumpster outside. I smirk as I pounce leapt out of my seat and kick the other goon on the stomach as he few out of the restaurant. I saw him land across the street as I could see he and his buddy fled the seen like cowards. I went back and sat down next Louise as they could feel everybody staring at them after what they did to those goons. Louise just sat back down on the stool and everybody just clapped for them. Louise quickly called 911 and the police arrived and got the guy in the dumpster.<br>"Hey that something else you did or what? Am I right fellas?"  
>A strange looking green turtle who sat next to her said that.<br>"It was nothing. I can't stand scum of this city do I do what I can to put them behind bars but my friend over here kindly let the other two escape!" She said in an almost angry tone. " just wait for it my friend" as I said with a smirk  
>Outside I could hear the two goons being stuck in wet cement as passing cops saw them disturbing the peace. I only laugh and ignore her comment cause when we where coming here I notice the wet cement plus with raining it would not dry properly. They would not notice with the hurry they had after being kick in the stomach.<br>"Yeah haha ha very funny foxy" she said as she sighed.  
>And with that Louise and foxy started to order their food. By the time it came Louise was going to put soy sauce on her food but she realized they didn't have any. She was going to ask for some but suddenly the turtle next to her pushed his bottle of soy sauce over to Louise.<br>"Here figured you might've wanted some" he said in a serious voice.  
>"Thank you" Louise said as she just sat there dumbfounded by his generosity.<br>We both got our orders and I notice that the turtle gave Louise soy sauce see we did not have any she look dumbfounded. I got my chopsticks and started to eat my bowl of noodles as I could smell the sweet aroma. She started putting soy sauce on her teriyaki chicken and white rice. Then she started to eat with her chopsticks and she smiled loving the taste of her food. The turtle who was sitting next to her decided to ask Louise.  
>"Hey if you don't mind me asking but what is you did to that guy"<br>She stopped eating and sighed.  
>"Well if you must know I have air abilities. I just created a wind that sent him flying into the dumpster. That's all it was"<br>She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.  
>"I see very fascinating"<br>I continue eating as I notice Louise was talking to the turtle. She explain her ability of air and she went back to eating her teriyaki chicken and white rice. I only smile as I continue eating my noodles.  
>"If you don't mind me asking but what is your name? I seem to be fascinated by you"<br>The turtle said to her. She sighed again but then she smiled.  
>"My name's Louise. What's your name?"<br>"The name's raphael but you can call me raph"  
>Both of them shook hands.<br>"Uh if you don't mind raph but can I please get back to eating?"  
>She said as she smiled with a sweat drop on her face. I just hear there conversation and still ate as I thought to my self. Let this be a normal meal for once cause it seen every time we head out even for a sec something just has to fallow as I wonder to myself. After Louise was done eating she paid her bill and was walking away with foxy right behind her.<br>"It was nice meeting you Louise"  
>"Nice to me you too raph. Maybe I'll see you around sometime"<br>We finish up our meal and I pay my bill as me and Louise walked out. She said goodbye to think her new friend as went out. I did not need to pull out my umbrella cause is stop raining.  
>"So foxy well that was some night huh foxy?"<br>She said as she smiled.  
>"So foxy is there anything you want to do right now?"<br>"Tell me about it he he he"  
>As I smile back<br>" how about we held for the park I heard there is festival tonight we can go there a while before we head home ."  
>Louise just started clapping her hands like a little child. She giggled.<br>"I know right? That was some night and yay I love festivals! C'mon foxy let's go to it right now!"  
>Louise just jumped up and down like a little kid then she sped off and dashed to the park. She knew exactly where it was. I flap my wings open and flew right after Louise as she made a mad dash to the park. With her air ability she almost look like she was flying. Good thing I got wing cause running it was going to be the challenge.<br>" to the festival here we come wahoooo!" As I flew right next to her as we both continue to the festival. They finally made it to the park where the festival was being held. It was a traditional japanese style festival that was at Central Park that night. Louise had a huge stomach so she just started buying food left and right. She wanted a prize really bad though. But she wasted all her money on food.  
>"Dammit that's not fair! Now I don't have any money to get a prize! Ahhhh!"<br>Louise said as she whined and now started to cry. I could see Louise waist her money fast and when she was about to try out for this game she realized that she ran out of money. I sigh  
>" I have some money left over wanted me to try to win the price for yah Louise" as I patted her on the back<br>I got a napkin from my old bag of tricks and clean off her tears. Her eyes just started to light up and she smiled a huge smile like a little kid.  
>"Yes please can you foxy? Please do yay!"<br>She cheered and jumped up and down. I only smile as we head to the booth and paid the man running it. The challenge was to knock off four bottles from the high shelf to win the big prize. I saw the bottle from the high self they where far for my arms but my tail on the other hand I got four balls. I grabbed the first one and with my tail I tossed it and broke the first bottle. The man in the booth jaw drop as Louise giggle and I did the rest four broken bottles. The man was angry  
>" just get the prize and go"<br>I only smirk  
>"So Louise which prize did you wanted"<br>"I want the panda bear so bad! Panda bear panda bear!" Louise said as she whined and was so happy.  
>I grabbed the panda from the hook carefully and gave it to her as she smile hugging her stuff animal. I was happy to see her like this. Louise hugged her hear tight to her and she started to cry thanking foxy in the process.<br>"Thank you so much foxy!"  
>Louise said as she hugged foxy tight. I hugged her cleaning her tear as I just smile and know I made her happy.<br>" wanted some sweets " as smile.  
>"Naw that's ok. No thank you. I am full now. What would like to do now foxy? Oh I know let's go see the dancers and the fireworks!"<br>Louise laughed as she skipped along happily.  
>" ok let's go "<br>As we head out to see the dancers and fireworks as we laugh and play. They saw traditional japanese dancers or priestesses rather dancing for the audience's amusement. Louise was fascinated by the whole thing that she just got up on stage and started dancing like them. She had a ball wrecking their performance. All I could do was laugh she was having so much fun as she dance up on stage. I started to clap for her and many started to clap. She was having the time of her life and i am always happy to see her smile. Everyone started laughing and clapping for her. Louise didn't realize what she did until she realized that she was now the center of attention. She just looked at the audience and she started to blush and then she bowed and then she got off the stage. Someone actually threw her a bouquet of flowers. She caught them and went to foxy. I smile as she came back and I clapped  
>" wonderful dancing my friend bravissimo " as I smile<br>We both walk on to the festival and I got some sweets. After foxy got sweets Louise and foxy went to go see the fireworks. The fireworks started and everyone was oooing and aahing at the fireworks. Suddenly it got really late and while watching the fireworks Louise fell asleep at some point. We where watch the fireworks the fireworks and I notice Louise was getting tired. I carried her on my back and she feel asleep as i carried her on my back. I flew us home and once we got home I set her down on her bed. Tucking her In she curled up in her blankets and hugging her panda bear. Louise was out like a light and she was hugging her panda bear in her sleep. Louise's birthday was coming up soon and foxy was going to throw her a birthday party. Louise was still asleep the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed up working on a list and preparation for Louise birthday. I work a while on the perpetrators and then my eyes where getting heavy. I knew it was best to go to sleep so I pick everything up and put it away as I went to my room and fell asleep. The next morning Louise got up out of bed and made her way downstairs to get some cereal for breakfast. She chewed and ate. I woke up as stretch and made my way down stairs as I saw Louise each inch cereal.  
>"Morning kiddo how did you sleep"<br>Through chunks of cereal she opened her mouth to say  
>"I slept great! I had so much fun last night! It was a blast!"<br>She said happily.  
>"How did you sleep?"<br>I smile happily  
>" that's great you sure tired your self out too."<br>As I got a bowl and getting some cereal as well  
>" I slept well to "<br>"Yeah I sure did! Dancing on stage was so much fun! I can't wait to do it again!"  
>"That's good that you slept well too" she said happily with a smile on her face. Once she was done eating Louise went upstairs to get dressed. I finish up my cereal and wash out the plates as I headed up stairs. I got to my room and started to get dressed. I look over my list of things I need to get for the party and errands we still need to attend to. Once Louise was done getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red miniskirt red sandals and white and red striped tank top. Red was her favorite color just like her shoulder length red hair. She went downstairs and waited for foxy. I went to my closet and pick out a black V neck shirt, put on Jean shorts, put on my knee high black boots, and I pin on my tiny needle on my shirt. Once I was all fix I got my old bag of tricks and head downs stairs to see Louise all dress up.<br>" dawwwww you look so pretty Louise " as I smile.  
>Louise just blushed really red and started giggling nervously.<br>"T-thanks foxy. By golly you sure look good as well!"  
>She said with enthusiasm.<br>"So where are we going today foxy?"  
>I smile<br>" thanks Louise and today we are going out to do some errands."  
>Her eyes start to light up again and she grins widely.<br>"Yay I love going shopping. Great! Woooo!"  
>She exclaims excitedly.<br>" alright then kiddo lets go" as I got the house keys and we both left the house.  
>So they were walking down the street and headed to wherever they had to go. We where walking down the streets as talked and enjoy the nice day sunny day.<br>"Alright foxy so where are we going to go to first?"  
>Asked Louise with excitement.<br>" well I have to pick up a few errand from the grocery store and also Louise with your birthday coming up what kind of party would you any theme" as I smile.  
>"Ok and well I want a birthday party Dolphins theme! I love dolphins!"<br>Louise exclaimed excitedly.  
>" Alrigh then dolphins theme it is we will go to the party store after we finish the grocery shopping"<br>"Yay yippee. Okay I can't wait!"  
>She said as she skipped along.<br>" alright we are here lets get some grocery shopping done" as I smile.  
>"Ok yay let's do it!" She said with glee as she ran around the whole store in a flurry. She was way too excited. I smile as I got a shopping cart as started to head down aisles looking for everything I had on the list<br>" Louise could you bring me a carton of milk please"  
>"Ok foxy sure thing!" She said as she ran so fast in a blur to the milk grabbed a carton and then rushed back to the cart and dropped it in. I smile as she put in the milk carton and I got some fruit. I look at list and back at the cart to see if we had everything.<br>" looks like we got everything what do you think Louise are we missing anything "  
>"Yes yes we are. I want some cookies!" She said as she gleefully got a box of cookies. I smile<br>"alright dear place them in the cart"  
>Her eyes went wide and she had a big smile on her face.<br>"Yay thank you foxy!" She said as she hugged her. I hugged her as we made our way to the check out and started to pay for the items. I got the bags and we left the store starting to head out to the party supplies store. Louise skipped along happily as they went into the party store.  
>"Why are we here at the party store?" She asked quizzically.<br>" remember you wanted a dolphin theme party and we just need a few supplies for the the party dear " I said enthusiastic.  
>"Oh ok sweet!" She said rather happily as she ran around the store like the wind.<br>I smile as I looked at the list and got the decorations. I looked at the aisles man had so many fun colorful decorations I got many that fit the theme. Louise went around the store and he eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped. There was a whole section related to Dolphins. There were balloons tableware a piñata and everything Dolphins. She stared at everything in awe. I smile as her eyes glitter with excitement  
>" wow so many Dolphins everywhere " as I smile.<br>Louise turned her head and started begging.  
>"Can I please get everything Dolphins here? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"<br>She said as she used the puppy dog eyes. I patted her head  
>" sure thing sweetie but I will need a little helper to help carry all our supplies" as I smile.<br>Louise raised her hand. "Oh oh me I'll be your little helper! I'll carry the supplies!"  
>She said gleefully.<br>" alright dear lets get the supplies and afterwards we should head out to the park before we go home." I patted her head.  
>"Oh ok sure sounds like a plan!"<br>And with that they were carrying their groceries and supplies with them as they made it to Central Park. They sat down at a bench to take a breather when suddenly 4 turtles come by riding different things. Mikey was riding a skateboard, Leo was riding a scooter, Donnie was riding a bike and Raph was in roller blades.  
>"Well well look who it is. Look who I so happen to run into"<br>"Oh hey Raph it's good to see you again" Louise said with a smile on her face.  
>We got the supplies and left the store we headed out to the park and we took a breather. Out of no where the four turtles appear the same ones from the restaurant. It looks like Louise found her friend from the crazy day and by one sights they recognize each other.<br>"Uh who are the others? Are they your brothers or something?" Louise asked quizzically.  
>"Yeah these are my brothers leo, mikey and donnie. Sorry I never introduced them to ya before"<br>"That's ok. So you guys are his brothers? That's awesome!"  
>"Oh guys this is my new friend Louise"<br>"You mean girlfriend don't you bro?" Mikey said.  
>Louise just blushed at what mikey just said.<br>"Wow way to go mikey. Here we go again" donnie said as he sighed.  
>"Anyhow it's very nice to meet you" leo went up to her and shook her hand. Louise shook his hand back.<br>I smile as Louise was enjoying her self with her new friends and seeing her blush after a comment I only laugh mentally not wanted to embarrassed Louise in front her friends. She looks berry happy.  
>"Hey babe the name's mikey and if you stick with me you will never be bored" he said as he put an arm around her shoulder and brought her to him. Louise just laughed at him but pushed him away.<br>"It's nice to meet you Louise" donnie said as he also shook her hand.  
>Louise just blushed at donnie while she was looking at raph. I looked as Miley try to flirt with Louise and she just giggle as she enjoy her time. She sure has luck with the guys and mostly at a young age. I keep hearing as they all introduced to her I was just lost in thoughts thinking and I had i feeling my little Louise is getting a crush.<br>"Oh before I forget guys this is my caretaker/guardian of me and my best friend foxy"  
>All the guys each shook her hand and introduced themselves to her. Foxy was just blushing at Leo and mikey as mikey tried to flirt with her and leo kissed her hand.<br>"Ooooo someone's got a crush!" Louise said.  
>I tried my best for my hair not burn and that was a challenge. When Louise made that comment I was really hard to keep my hair from burning and I introduced my self to all of them.<br>" now Louise thou not make such comments"  
>She just had to broadcast it to the whole park.<br>Louise started to well up with tears in her eyes and she started to cry.  
>"I-I am sorry foxy. I did not mean too!" She wailed.<br>I flap my wing out and brought her close using my wing as I got a napkin from my old bag of tricks. I clean her tears and kiss her forehead as I spoke softly  
>" it's alright dear there there " as I finish off cleaning off her tears.<br>Louise wiped her eyes. Then she smiled a toothy grin. All the boys just smiled and awed at that moment.  
>"Ok foxy. So guys uh well we have to go back to our apartment. We got things to do" Louise said.<br>I smile as I got up and started to get up and Louise along with me. We got our supplies and said our farewell we started to head out back home.  
>"Well that was fun. I can't wait to see them again. I got such a crush on two of them. I got a crush on raph and donnie. And I can't wait for my party!" Louise exclaimed.<br>I smile it was so cute to see her having a crush  
>" he he he dawwwwww hay why don't you invite to your party" as said playfully<br>" also when we get home we will have dinner and you can have those cookies we bought for dessert also what do you wanted to eat "  
>Louise's eyes lit up when foxy said that.<br>"Really? You mean it for both? I can invite them to my party and I can have the cookies after dinner? Yay! Thank you foxy!" Louise said as she smiled and hugged foxy.  
>"Also I want hamburgers for dinner"<br>" of course dear you can if it makes you happy it makes me happy. Alright hamburger it is and cookies."  
>As we where almost to the house it was a long day so much fun and adventure. They finally made it to their apartment and they set everything down. While foxy was busy in the kitchen making hamburgers Louise went to go watch some tv. She wanted to watch her favorite show scooby doo. I was at work with dinner cooking up the meat and slicing veggies in mid air catching them on a plate. It was almost done I only needed the meat to get cooked as I called out<br>" Louise better wash up dinner will be done in a minute"  
>"Oh ok foxy I will!"<br>So with that she got up and went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Then she went to the kitchen and sat down on a stool and waited while she watched foxy making dinner. I got the meat out and turn off the stove. I place the patties on the burgers buns and fix it nicely. I place the plates on the table and brought the plate of veggies.  
>" here some veggies if you wanted them in your burger and also what would you like to drink dear." I spoke sweetly.<br>"Thanks so much foxy! Also I would like some root beer!" Louise exclaimed excitedly. So with that they sat down to eat and Louise put tomatoes and lettuce on her burger but not onions because she hated onions. They continued eating. I brought Louise her root beer and I brought my self a orange soda. I sat down and place onions and lettuce but no tomatoes as we both continue eating our dinner. After they were done Louise helped to wash the dishes and put them in the dish drain then after that she went to go watch some more tv. Once we finish with the dishes Louise went to watch some tv and I place some cookies on a plate as well a glass of milk. I brought to her in the living room as she was watching tv. Louise turned and looked and there was a plate of cookies and milk for her. Louise's eyes lit up and she started eating the cookies and she gobbled the milk down.  
>"Thank you so much foxy!" She said happily with a smile on her face.<br>I smile as she ate and I sat down on the couch. As we both watching tv laughing at the most of funniest jokes. We where enjoy the night seeing the greatest cartoons. After Louise ate she started to yawn and slowly but surely she fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons. I look down to see Louise fell asleep as I stroke gently her hair and I carried her to her room. I place her on her bed and tucked her in as I kissed her cheek. I close the door behind me and went to my room as I got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip next morning  
>It was the next morning and Louise woke up and she stretched her arms and she yawned. She rubbed her eyes and she got out of bed. She realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday and so she changed into red shorts a white tank top and red flip flops and threw her dirty clothes into the hamper. Then she went downstairs for breakfast and she smelled bacon and eggs cooking. So looked and saw foxy cooking breakfast. I gotten up early as i took a shower and got ready I wore a white spaghetti strap shirt, black pants, white flats also I pin my needle on my spaghetti strap shirt. I went down staring to make breakfast and then I saw Louise coming in to the kitchen<br>" morning sweetie"  
>Louise still not fully awake yet rubbed her eyes and yawned.<br>"Morning foxy" she said in a drowsy manner.  
>She went and sat on a stool while she waited for foxy to be done making breakfast.<br>"Hehehehe how did you sleep dear"  
>As I place bacon and eggs on two plates as I set them on the table. I went as I place all the dirty bowls and pans in the sink<br>" what would you like to drink "  
>"I slept really well and I would like some orange juice please" Louise said still tired.<br>Once that was done Louise started to eat her food. She put a hand to her cheek closed her eyes and was reminiscing in the food.  
>"Ooo this food is so good" Louise said dreamily.<br>I got some orange juice from the fridge and pour in two glasses as I place them on the table. I sat down and started to eat as I could see Louise enjoying her meal.  
>" hehehehhe I am berry glad you like it cause your going to need your energy today cause we are going to the mall." I said cheerfully.<br>Louise's eyes lit up like stars now.  
>"R-really? Yay yippee I love the going to the mall!" She said excitedly.<br>" alright let enjoy our breakfast and we will head out dear" as I smile.  
>"Ok sure thing!" She gleefully said.<br>Louise finished her breakfast and she helped foxy wash all the dishes. Once that was done they headed out and they went to the mall. We both finished up and clean the dishes. I got my old bag of tricks and we head out to the mall. Louise was berry happy as headed out. They finally made it to the mall and Louise was doing some window shopping. She noticed in a window of a store a very pretty dolphin necklace. But unfortunately she didn't have enough money to buy it. Louise eyes started to water and she started to whine.  
>"That's not fair! I want that dolphin necklace!" Louise cried out.<br>Hugged her as I got a napkin from my old bag of tricks and clean off her tears.  
>" there there dear hay who know the unexpected could happen " as I hugged her<br>I now knew what to get for her for her birthday but I better get it online so she will not see me buy it for her. "Sniff...oh ok...fine...then..." Louise managed to get out after crying and making a scene in front of the whole mall. Foxy went with her to the food court because Louise was starving as it was now lunch time after they looked around so many stores. Louise noticed someone familiar sitting at a table and eating pizza. They were all wearing as usual colored eye masks around their eyes and they were eating pizza. Louise ran over to them.  
>"Hey guys it's me. How are you?"<br>We went to the food court due to Louise being hungry no wonder to it was close to lunch time. I was about to ask her what would she like for lunch as she dash to a table. I notice that her friends where sitting there as I follow her and she sure runs fast.  
>"Hey babe whatcha doing here?" Raph said.<br>"Hey dudette come here you!" Mikey said as he went over to Louise and grabbed her in his arms and gave her a big bear hug.  
>"Mikey put her down she obviously doesn't like it" donnie said as he got up and went over to mikey to free Louise from his grasp which he succeeded in doing.<br>"Hey Louise fancy seeing you here" leo said.  
>"Well guys I was just here with foxy just window shopping and I was just about to get something to eat"<br>I finally caught up to Louise she was greeted by the turtles and I was happy to see her enjoying her time. I greeted everyone as soon as I caught my breath and wow she is fast.  
>"Hey guys wait here. I am going to get my favorite mall food. Japanese teriyaki chicken vegetables and white rice. So stay right here guys and talk to foxy"<br>Louise said as she dashed off and waited in line to get her food.  
>"Ok uh well then hey foxy nice seeing you here" donnie said.<br>"Nice to see you again" leo said.  
>"Hey babe how have you been?" Mikey asked.<br>"Sup?" Raph practically spoke silently.  
>" good to see yah busy how have you been " as she ask shyly<br>I just was just the shy type but at that moment I could not choke any words from my mouth. I hope she comes back soon I may be all active but I am still shy.  
>"We've all been great!" All four said together.<br>Then Louise came back with her food.  
>"Foxy why don't you go and get what you want to eat now? I'll be fine here with the guys so don't worry about me"<br>I smile knowing I could trust her with these guys and I headed out to get what I wanted to eat.  
>"So babe that's your favorite mall food huh?" Raph asked.<br>Louise just smiled. "Yeah it is"  
>"Do you like pizza?" Mikey asked.<br>"No not really. I am not a pizza person" Mikey gasped at that and he fainted.  
>"So anything you guys are going to do today?" Leo asked.<br>"Well no not really aside from the fact that foxy has to put up my decorations for my party that's happening tomorrow and all you guys are invited!" Louise said with her hands in the air and smiling at all four of them.  
>"What's the party for?" Donnie asked.<br>"It's my birthday party. I'll be 15!" Louise exclaimed happily.  
>I got some chowmain and orange chicken as I made my way back to Louise. When I got there Louise was inviting her friends to her party and apparently one of them was fainted on the floor.<br>" uh is your brother ok?" As I got some smelling salt from my old bag of tricks  
>I wave the salt next to his nose as he started to wake up.<br>"Yeah he'll be fine. He's just a dramatic knucklehead for brains" Raph affectionately called him.  
>"Yeah he'll be fine" Louise said as she was eating her food happily as she kicked her legs back and forth under the table. She sat at a table close to the turtles. I help him up as I only giggle and he sat down as smile sweetly. I sat down and began to eat my lunch happily. Once Louise was done eating her food she went and sat in a chair and started talking to raph and donnie. She was laughing and having a blast. I finished eating my food as I went to toss the trash and I came back as I could see Louise enjoying her time with Donnie and raph. I sat down as Leo began to talk to me<br>" how did you know to wake up mikey foxy."  
>" well actually back in my days I was a medic and I always have with me my bag of tricks so I pulled out some smelling salt so he would sniff it and wake up."<br>"And yeah well that is pretty much it!" Louise said as she finished her story.  
>"That's fascinating" donnie said.<br>"That's pretty interestin" Raph said.  
>Mikey only stare at my bag and said<br>" so wait you can pull anything from your bag"  
>" yup that is true " said foxy as she patted her bag<br>" ok pull out a watermelon " mikey said eagerly  
>So with that I went in my bag and pulled out a watermelon as I place it next to mikey<br>" one watermelon as order " as I smile happily  
>Both Leo and mikey where shock to see me pull out a heavy watermelon from my bag. Louise and raph and donnie just watched what was going over where foxy was. They saw her pull out a watermelon from her back. Both boys were shocked.<br>"How does she do that?" Raph asked.  
>"Impossible" donnie said.<br>I only giggle as everyone was shocked by what I did  
>" so anyone wanted a slice of water melon " said foxy happily and started to chop the watermelon with my knife like nails into nice slices.<br>"Me!" Everyone said.  
>Everyone got a piece of watermelon and they began to eat it. After they were done it was time for them to go. Everyone said goodbye to each other and they all left the mall. It was great as we all ate watermelon and we all went home. Me and Louise went home as we need to get ready for tomorrow party. They made it back to their apartment and Louise sat down and started watching tv. When we got home I got to work bring some of the supplies out and started to get some things arranged.<br>" Louise what will you wear for tomorrow party sweety"  
>"I was thinking I could wear my dolphin skirt and my dolphin tank top!" Louise said happily.<br>" oooooh nice you sure will look so pretty tomorrow dear" I said happily  
>I continue to fix some of the decorations and place some streamers up.<br>"Do you need any help foxy? I could help you you know" Louise offered. Suddenly Louise's stomach growled. She was hungry.  
>" well first let's have dinner before we start so my dear what would you like for dinner" I smile happily.<br>Louise's eyes sparkled and shined.  
>"I really want tacos pretty please!" She said as she jumped up and down happily.<br>" ok what kind of tacos would you like sweety and also what would you like for dessert" I smile she so sweet.  
>"I want beef tacos and for dessert I want ice cream pretty please with cherries on top!" She said with a huge smile on her face.<br>" alright sweetie I will get dinner done in 5 minutes so wash up and It will be done soon" as I patted her head softly.  
>"Oh ok foxy thank you!" Her smile lit up the whole room and her eyes sparkled and shone like diamonds. So with that Louise washed her hands in the bathroom sink and then went up to her room and began playing with her stuffed animals. I smiled as I got to work cooked the meat, chopped up some cheese, chopped some veggies, and get the seasonings. Once that everything was ready i set things on the table and called Louise.<br>"Louise dear dinner is ready."  
>She heard her name being called by foxy so she ran down the stairs and made a dash for the table. She started making her tacos consisting of lettuce cheese and meat and sat down and started eating her tacos. I made my tacos of beef, cheese, lettuce, and some seasonings. I sat there eating tacos with Louise<br>" Louise what would you like to drink sweetie "  
>She stopped eating and with her mouth full of food she said, "a glass of milk please"<br>I smile as I went to pour her a glass of milk and I got a glass of milk. I place her glass of milk next to her and my next to me.  
>" there you go sweetie " as I smile happily.<br>She finally swallowed her food and she took a sip of her milk. She now had a milk moustache on her lip.  
>"Thank you foxy" she said cheerily.<br>I smile as I gave her a napkin so she can clean the milk moustache and I continue to eat. She wiped off the milk moustache and she cleaned her lip. Then she continued to eat her tacos. I was eating the tacos as enjoyed the tacos and once I finish I notice Louise was almost done so I went in the kitchen to get the ice cream  
>" what kind of ice cream would you like dear"<br>"I want some chocolate and vanilla ice cream!" Louise said happily.  
>" ok sweetie " as I got her ice cream and I got some vanilla ice cream<br>I went and place the bowl of ice cream on the table as Louise was happy to get her ice cream. She happily ate her ice cream and she smiled. Once she was done eating her ice cream she washed the dishes put them in the rack. Then she went over to foxy and gave her a big hug. Then she started to cry.  
>"Thank you so much for everything foxy you've ever done for me!" She cried as more tears streamed down her face.<br>We finished up dinner and cleaning up. Louise started to cry as I hugged her and got her a napkin as I clean her tears.  
>" dawww any thing for you sweetie when your happy I am happy. I am happy that my little girl is going to become 15." As I hugged her.<br>"Re-really foxy? Y-you really m-mean it?" Louise said through her tears.  
>" yes and I am happy that I will also be making your party also I am making a dolphin cake." As I kissed her cheek.<br>Louise's ears perked up when she heard that. She suddenly got very excited and she started dashing around the room and going to the floor and up to the ceiling with her air abilities. A huge grin spread across her face.  
>"Really foxy? Thank you so much!"<br>" your most berry welcome sweetie and we better finish off the last of the decorations so we can hit the hay we have a berry special day tomorrow " I smile sweetly.  
>Suddenly Louise came to a halt and she suddenly yawned and she started to collapse on the floor all sleepy.<br>"Sure thing foxy. Let's finish off the decorations" she said sleepily.  
>I carried her " but you my dear will be hitting the hay I don't wanted you to feel sleepy tomorrow ok" as I took her to her room.<br>Louise just yawned again in foxy's arms and she started to fall asleep in her arms.  
>"Oh ok foxy. Goodnight" she said dreamily and sleepily.<br>I took her to room and place her in her bed. I tucked her in and went back to the living room as I used my needle from my shirt and I pulled off and tossed it in the air. It turn to a full size into a staff I used the magic and some thread to fix the place one it was done i went to my room. I got the needle back to regular size and pin it to my shirt as I went online. I order the dolphin necklace from the store website and it will be delivered tomorrow morning so I better wake up early so Louise would not see it. Louise just went to sleep and she dreamt about swimming with dolphins and raph and Donnie were in her dreams as well. I went to sleep and I set my alarm early so I can get the package in the morning. I went to sleep with glee about tomorrow getting the package. Louise woke up in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare. Instead of gong to foxy because she didn't want to wake her she tried to go back to sleep and dreamt a peaceful nice happy dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip to morning  
>My alarm woke my up and I got up as I got change knowing that today theme was going to be Dolphins I wore my baby blue dress as I fix my hair. Once I was done I could something come at the door outside due to 20 20 hearing as I rush to the door. I made to the door as the delivery person was about to knock and I sign my name and got the package. I took it to the room to see if there was no mistakes and everything was ok the necklace was ok. So I wrapped the gift with dolphins theme wrapping paper and I hide it. Louise woke up the next morning. She was so excited because today was her special day she wore her dolphin shorts and her dolphin tank top with her dolphin flip flops. After she got dressed she ran downstairs and waited for foxy to make breakfast. I finished hiding Louise gift and I went out to the kitchen to see Louise was there.<br>"Happy birthday Louise " as I kissed her on the cheek  
>" what would you like for breakfast dear" I smile sweetly.<br>Louise gave a very big grin and her eyes were sparkling.  
>"I want pancakes pretty please!" She said as she jumped up and down.<br>" ok what and what would you like to drink sweety" I said happily.  
>"I would like milk please!" She said happily as she danced around.<br>" ok sweetie I will call you when it's almost done ok " as I patted her head softly.  
>"Ok foxy thank you so much!" She said with a huge smile on her face as she went to the family room and started watching tv.<br>I got to work making pancakes , washing some strawberries, pouring milk and orange juice. I work as I sang to my self as well dancing on my own. Then I remember that I will have to work on the birthday cake to day and I had a great idea for it. Louise was watching a show about Dolphins of course. It was a documentary. She always loved Dolphins ever since she was a little girl. She always wanted to swim with dolphins some day. I finish off the last pancakes and set them on a plate as I set them on the table with Louise's milk and my orange juice. I place fresh strawberries and maple syrup  
>" Louise breakfast is ready dear" I said sweetly.<br>Louise heard her name being called and she heard that breakfast was ready she quickly dashed into the kitchen sat on the stool and got her strawberries and put them aside right by the pancakes and she began eating her food. She put maple syrup on her pancakes and she chowed down. I put some maple syrup on my pancakes and began to eat them as I enjoyed breakfast. Louise finished hers off really quickly. After she ate she was ready for her party. I finished breakfast as Louise was finish  
>" Louise take it easy to say my dear and relax I will work on the cake ok." I said sweetly.<br>"Ok foxy" she said as she went up to her room and in the meantime she was playing with all her dolphin toys in her room.  
>I clean the dishes and pace them away once dry. As I started to get cracking on the cake and I began to flip ingredients in the air once they where all mix I place them in a dolphin mold. So I place it in the oven and waited for the timer to go off so I can take it out. Louise was just up in her room she went on a chair in her room to get something off of her high shelf when the chair tipped over and she fell onto the floor. Her legs and knees were scraped and she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks. I hear Louise cry as I flew upstairs in a flash and enter her room to see her knees and legs scrapped<br>" Louise " as I went to her side and carried her to my room  
>Once i brought her to her room I took out my first aid kit and began to clean the blood. Once the wounds where clean i place some bandages and clean her tears.<br>" there there sweetie it's ok "  
>"Sniff...sniffle...oh ok...it hurts though..." She said in a crying voice.<br>I hugged her comforting her  
>" well I will give you some medicine to get rid of the pain and once the cake is done we can frost it " as I kiss her cheek.<br>That brightened her up a little bit. She stopped crying and a smile returned to her face.  
>"Ok foxy that sounds like fun!" She said happily.<br>I carried her as I flew us both to the kitchen as I sat her on the counter and I got the medicine as I pour it in a small cup. I gave it to Louise  
>" here sweetie drink this it will help take away your pain it taste like orange."<br>Louise drank the medicine and suddenly her scraped legs and knees weren't hurting all that much anymore. Louise returned to her joyous self. I smile as the timer went off and I got my mittens on as I open the over and pulled out the cake. I place the cake on side to let it cool.  
>" mmmmm smells good"<br>"Yes it does smell really good I can't wait to frost it!" Louise said somewhat excitedly.  
>"Well it will take a few seconds to cool and we can decorate it" I said happily.<br>"Ok foxy sounds like a plan!" Louise said excitedly somewhat. After the cake cooled Louise started to frost the cake with foxy. Once that was done Louise ate the rest of the frosting out of the container and she ended up getting frosting on her nose.  
>I giggle as I clean off the frosting from Louise nose as we both giggle and then we heard the door bell ring.<br>" I think our guest are here lets go greet them sweetie " I smile.  
>"Ok sure!" Louise said excitedly as she used her air abilities to quickly dash to the door. There was raph donnie leo and mikey.<br>"Happy birthday Louise!" They all said together as they were invited into the apartment.  
>I fallow Louise as they made it to the door to see the turtles as they greeted Louise. She was berry happy to see her friends and mostly on her birthday. Then we let them in to our house.<br>Louise was having a blast and a fun time talking to the turtles especially raph and Donnie.  
>"So Louise you're finally 15 now aren't ya babe?" Raph said.<br>"Happy birthday Louise!" Donnie said to her.  
>"Yes I am 15 now raph" Louise said.<br>"Thanks donnie!"  
>Louise was having a great time with raph and Donnie as she talked to them. I was having a good time talking to Leo and mikey.<br>" you are looking beautiful foxy" Leo said  
>" thank you berry much Leo" foxy said<br>" yes your looking gorgeous " mikey said  
>I smile as they both made me blush.<br>"Hey Louise say what happened to your legs and knees? They are covered in bandages" donnie said.  
>"Yeah babe are you ok?"<br>"Yeah I am fine. I was standing on my chair in my room when suddenly it tipped over and I fell and I scraped my legs and knees" Louise said.  
>"Sorry to hear about that babe" Raph said.<br>"Sorry" donnie said.  
>"It's ok. It's none of your guy's fault. It was my own fault" Louise said.<br>Then I looked at the time and whisper to both mikey and Leo  
>" come with me you guys where going to add the candles on Louise birthday cake and bring it out" as I whisper to the<br>" ok " they whisper  
>As we went to the kitchen before anyone notice and they help me put the candles on the cake. Louise was still talking with donnie and raph when suddenly she was instructed to close her eyes. I turn off the lights as I brought out the birthday cake with its light up candles and told Louise to open her eyes.<br>We all sang  
>" happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Louise happy birthday to you" we all sang.<br>Louise smile grew so wide and her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement. She blew out her candles and everyone started to cut the cake and eat it. We enjoy our time as we ate cake and I was surprised how well it turn out. I was happy to see Louise enjoying her time with her friends. Louise was eating a piece of her cake when suddenly some frosting got on both sides of her lips and on her cheeks. She was all messy. That's when something unexpected happened. Donnie came over to Louise and licked off the frosting on her left cheek. Raph came over and licked the frosting off of her right cheek. Then donnie and raph both kissed her on the lips. Louise was shocked and surprised she didn't know what to say.  
>"Will you go out with us Louise?" Both Raph and Donnie asked.<br>I was enjoy the cake and I notice that Louise was being ask out by raph and Donnie. I only smile as I continue eating cake knowing that my little Louise is growing up.  
>"Uh uh gee guys I don't what to say. I have wanted this forever and I can't believe it's finally happening to me but yes I will go out with you guys" Louise said as she smiled at raph and donnie. Both raph and Donnie hugged her really tight. I wish I could squeal with joy but I stayed quite and as we finish off eating cake I made a mad dash up stairs. I came back as I had Louise gift behind me<br>" well it's time for gifts" as I smile  
>I went to Louise as I have her the brightly colored box wrap with dolphin print on the paper<br>" happy birthday Louise "  
>Louise just looked at the gift and her grin grew even wider and her eyes lit up when she frantically opened up the wrapping paper. Inside was that dolphin necklace she wanted so badly.<br>"Thank you foxy!" Louise said as she went over to foxy and hugged her really tight. Then donnie said, "here is your present from all of us Louise. Happy birthday!"  
>Donnie gave her a giant dolphin plushie and Louise just loved it so much she cuddled it to her chest.<br>"Thank you donnie, raph, leo and mikey!" She said as she went over to them and kissed all of them on the cheek.  
>I hugged Louise as she was berry happy to receive her gift and she loved the gift the guys gave her. Her eyes where shining as she received her gifts. After that Louise was just so happy that she started to cry. Raph and Donnie went over to her picked her up and hugged her. They wiped away her tears.<br>"Hey babe no more cryin now ya hear? It's your special day" Raph said.  
>"Yeah he's right Louise. Don't make your pretty face stained with tears" donnie said.<br>Louise was so happy she started to cry and Donnie and raph started to comfort her. I was happy to see that the turtles she loves where there for her and they are going to be a great lovers.  
>"Ok raph and donnie. Thanks you guys" Louise said as she smiled and hugged her two guys. She wiped away the rest of her tears.<br>Things for the rest of the night where wonderful and Louise was having the time of her life. Louise started to get tired and it was time for the turtles to leave. Donnie and Raph kissed and hugged Louise goodbye as they left. Louise started falling asleep. Everyone left and Louise fell asleep on the couch as she held on to her dolphin plushie. I got her in my arms as I took her to her room and tuck her in as I kiss her cheek and left I clean up the room as I started to head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip next morning  
>The next morning Louise woke up feeling all refreshed and energetic. She got up got dressed into green shorts and a blue tank top with purple sandals and headed downstairs and waited for breakfast. I woken up as I looked at my clock it was quite late as my eyes drew open and I bounce out of bed. I got my self change in some black Jean shorts, orange v neck shirt, put on my black and orange boots. I fix my hair and got my needle as I pin it on my shirt as I went down stares to see Louise<br>" morning Louise sorry I am up late sweetie" as I went to the kitchen and wore my apron  
>"So sweetie what would you like for breakfast "<br>"Oh it's okay foxy. I slept in late as well. Let's have sausage and home fries!" Louise said happily with a smile on her face.  
>" alright sweetie and what would you like to drink " as I chopped some potatoes and got some sausage<br>I got cooking.  
>"I want some orange juice please" Louise said still tired as she yawned a little bit.<br>" ok " as I continue cooking and finishing off anymore final touches  
>Once I was done I place the food on two plates and pour some orange juice into two cups. Then I place them on the table. Louise started chowing down on her food. She was starving she finished her food quickly drank her orange juice until she heard the doorbell ring. She went to go answer it and there was raph and donnie. She was quite hungry and then there was a ringing at the door. Louise dash out to see who it was.<br>"Hey babe we wanted to know if you would like to go out with us today" Raph said.  
>"Yeah we're going to an amusement park. Want to come?" Donnie asked.<br>Louise eyes lit up and she smiled a big grin.  
>"Yes I want to go. Also I want to spend time with you two" Louise said as she went up to them and kissed the both of them on their cheeks. Both raph and donnie blushed.<br>I heard that they where going out and in my thoughts i was thinking how cute there together.  
>"Bye foxy I am going out. Don't wait up for me I'll probably be home late" Louise went over to foxy and hugged her goodbye.<br>I smiled happily as Louise came and gave me a hug  
>" ok sweetie have a good time alright " then she left.<br>Raph held Louise's left hand and Donnie held Louise's right hand as they walked across roads and streets and headed to the colossal buildings that had an amusement park inside it. All three went in and got their tickets. Then they were trying to decide which ride to go on first. I finished cleaning up dishes and from yesterday as I got an orange. I went and watched some TV as I started to peel the orange. All three decided to go on the Ferris wheel first. Louise at first was scared because she was afraid of heights but then after a while she wasn't afraid of Ferris wheels anymore. In the Ferris wheel raph and donnie were each holding one of Louise's hands. She sighed and she looked up at raph first. They looked at each other and they slowly leaned in and they kissed each other on the lips gently. Then once they parted donnie put his hand on Louise's cheek and turned her face to his. He leaned in and he kissed Louise on the lips next. They gently kissed for three seconds before they pulled away. Then once that ride was done Louise really wanted to go on the Merry go round.  
>"Babe I ain't riding that thing. Sorry" Raph said.<br>"Come on raph please. I want to go on it! Please for me?" Louise gave him the puppy dog eyes. Raph sighed.  
>"Fine but only this one time and you tell no one that I did this okay?" Raph said.<br>Louise smiled. "Don't worry raph I won't"  
>I got up and threw away the orange peels as I went back to watching tv. Then I decided it was a nice day to bake an apple pie. So I turn off the tv and headed to the kitchen as I turn on the radio. I got my ingredients as I was ready to get to work. All three went on the Merry go round. Donnie and Louise were having a blast smiling but raph was scowling the entire time and frowning. After they went on it twice that was it for raph. He had enough. He wanted to go on the roller coaster now.<br>"Hey babe let's go on the roller coaster now"  
>"N-no I-I d-don't want to" Louise said as she started to shake and shiver.<br>"Louise what's wrong?" Donnie asked.  
>I washed my hands and began to work on the apple pie as I started to cut up apples and fallowing the beats of the music. It was not long till I finished and I place the pie in the oven. Then I clean up the kitchen as I turn off the radio and then I heard the door bell ring.<br>"Well you see guys I am afraid of roller coasters. I don't want to go on it. Please don't make me!" Louise said as she began crying now. People started to stare at raph and Donnie for making a girl cry. Donnie began to hug her as raph tried to calm her down.  
>"Hey there babe it's alright. You don't have to if you don't want to" Raph said.<br>"Yeah but now I feel bad. How about you go on it raph and me and donnie will go on another ride. Does that sound okay?"  
>Raph nodded his head yes. "That sounds like a good idea babe. I will meet up with you guys later"<br>So with that raph went on the roller coaster and Donnie and Louise went on the haunted house ride. I headed to the door where a stranger was there  
>"Hello there miss are you foxy " the man said<br>" yes I am foxy" said foxy  
>" here is a delivery of two Rose bunches" he spoke<br>I got the flowers as the man headed out and I went back inside closing the door behind me as I got both bouquet I notice one was pink roses and the other red roses. I got a large vase as I arranged them nicely I found a note and read

To: foxy  
>From : mikey &amp; Leo<br>With lots of love

I blushed as I read the card and I sniff the roses . I smile of how sweet they smelled. Louise started to get scared on the haunted house ride so she just clung to donnie. Donnie held her tight and she was still holding onto him once the rude was over and they both got out. Louise started to cry again tears streaming down her cheeks. Donnie wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. He kissed her on the lips.  
>"Hey there doll face it wasn't that scary. Are you better now?"<br>Louise just nodded and she looked up at donnie and she smiled a big grin.  
>"Let's meet up with raph now plus I am hungry!" Louise said as her stomach started to growl. They both just looked at each other and laughed as they headed to a food court where raph was waiting.<br>Once the timer went off I got my mitts on as I open the oven and took out the pie as I place it on the counter to let it cool. It will be a while so I decided to take the ice cream and a plate with a knife. Minutes have gone by as I dug the knife into the pie and began to cut my self a slice. I place the slice of pie on the plate and got a scoop of vanilla ice cream placing it near the pie. They met up with raph.  
>"Hey there babe how was the haunted house ride?" Raph asked.<br>"I-it was scary but I am fine now" Louise said as she smiled at raph.  
>"That's my girl" Raph said to her as he sat Louise on his lap and he kissed her on the lips.<br>"So what does everyone want for lunch?" Donnie asked.  
>"I want fried dough with sauce and sugar on it!" Louise said happily with a smile on her face.<br>"I guess I'll take a hotdog with fries" Raph said.  
>"Alright then I will get the food you two stay here" donnie said as he went off and got in line.<br>I got my plate and I went to the living room as I turn on the tv. I found a great movie I have not watched in ages so I stayed in the channel and I began to eat my apple pie and ice cream. I was berry happy with the result of my apple pie and I ate as I watched the movie. Donnie came back with a hamburger and fries for him and Raph's and Louise's orders. They all sat down and they began eating her food. After a while they were done eating their food and Louise had sauce on her face.  
>"Oh babe let me get that for you. You got sauce on your face"<br>Raph said as he came closer to Louise and he licked the sauce off of her face. Louise just started blushing really red. In a stuttering voice she said,  
>"U-uh h-how about we go to the water park part now"<br>Raph just smirked because he knew what she blushed about. All three of them went to the water park part of the amusement park. I notice that I did not bring a glass of milk and so I place my plate on the table. The movie made a commercial break and I went to the kitchen for some milk. I came back just in time as the movie began once again. Once the movie was over I finished my food and I went to clean the dishes. Once I was done I felt my eye heavy and I though I nice cat nap is in order. All three went on the water slides together. Louise was having a blast. One of the water slides was called mammoth falls and three people go down the water slide on a tube together. So Louise raph and Donnie went down the water slide in the tube together. Then Louise wanted to go,on the lazy river. First she went on the lazy river with donnie. Then she went on the lazy river with raph. Then she went on the lazy river by herself. They were all having so much fun that they didn't notice that the sun was starting to set and it was evening now. I decided to hit the shower before I went to sleep and I did as I went to take my shower. I after took a shower I got change into my pjs and I went to bed as I got a book. I stares to read as it was long since I read the quilt maker's gift. They got dried off and Louise wanted to play some games before they left. She tried at almost every game but failed every one of them. She wanted to get a prize really badly. Louise started to cry tears running down her face as raph wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
>"Hey there babe it's ok. Let me try it. I will make sure I get you something"<br>So raph tried the water shooting game, the ring toss game, the duck game and the balloon dart game and he won every single game that he got loads of prizes for Louise. Louise was so happy that she went up to raph and hugged him really tightly. Raph just blushed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Then they got bags to our all the prizes in and Louise had to help carry the bags as they were now leaving the amusement park. It got dark now at this time of night. They walked all the way back to her apartment and Louise unlocked the apartment door.  
>"Thank you so much for a wonderful day the both of you. I had so much fun!" Louise said happily with a smile on her face. Raph and donnie smiled at her.<br>"Think nothing of it babe. I had a blast hanging out with you. You sure are fun to be around I gotta say" Raph said.  
>"Yeah I had so much fun hanging out with you too Louise. I hope we can do this again some time really soon" donnie said.<br>"Yeah totally. I am up for it!" Louise said.  
>First donnie kissed her good bye and then raph kissed her good bye. They left and she went up the stairs to her apartment and put the bags of prizes in her room. I was still reading when I heard a noise and I could hear Louise coming in. I knew she must be saying goodbye and I smile by the sounds of all it she must have had a awesome time. Then I heard her come up stairs she sounded so happy. Louise went to tell foxy all about her day.<br>"Foxy foxy you would not believe how many toys and prizes raph won for me! And I had such a blast and a fun time!" Louise said so happily and cheerily that she jumped up and down on foxy's bed excitedly.  
>I place my book on the night stand as sat up<br>" wow sounds like you had a wonderful time dear." Foxy said as she was seeing Louise jump like a kangaroo.  
>"I did I had such a fun romantic time with the two of them foxy I am officially in love. I love them foxy" Louise said in a calmer more mature tone. She stopped jumping up and down on foxy's bed and just sat on her bed now thinking about the day's events that transpired.<br>I smiled happily as she told me that she has fallen in love  
>" dawwww that is wonderful dear I am so happy to hear. You both make such a beautiful couple " as I smiled sweetly.<br>"Thank you foxy. I am tired I think I will head off to bed now. Night foxy" Louise said as she walked back to her room. She got dressed into her pjs brushed her teeth and fell asleep after she went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Louise left I put my book away and turn off the lights as I climbed into bed. I curled in my blankets and slowly closed my eyes as I fell asleep. Time skip  
>The next morning<br>Louise woke up stretched got out of bed and still in her pjs went downstairs and was waiting for breakfast. I woke up as I could feel the sun hitting my face as I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed still in my pjs. I felt lazy as I headed down stairs seeing Louise  
>" morning sweetie did you sleep well last night" I smile.<br>Louise just yawned. "Yeah I slept great! I had a wonderful day yesterday!" Louise exclaimed.  
>" Hehehehe that is great dear so what would you like for breakfast" I smiled happily.<br>"Spam and eggs!" Louise said as she was so happy a big grin on her face.  
>" alright and also what would you like to drink " as I head to the kitchen.<br>"Just a glass of water please" Louise said as she went and sat on a stool.  
>" ok " so I started to get cooking as I got the ingredients out.<br>Louise just waited to get her breakfast. She went to play some video games on her ps4 in the family room while she waited. I was cooking the I was cooking the meat and the scrambling eggs. They where cooking well as the smell was all over smelling so good. Louise continued to play her video games. Once the food was ready I place it on the plates and set them on the table. I went to get us some water as I place two cups of water on the table  
>" Louise breakfast is ready "<br>Louise stopped playing her video games, shut it off and went and sat on the stool with foxy as she began eating her breakfast. She chowed and gobbled it down. She was really hungry. After that she drank her water and then she was all done. I was eating as we enjoy our meal and once I was done I drank my water. I started to pick up the dishes and brought them over the the sink. I began to wash them happily humming to my self as I washed them. Louise was waiting for foxy to be done washing the dishes. I smile happily as I finished the dishes and dried them as I place them back on there place.  
>" all done " I smile sweetly as I patted Louise head<br>" how about we watch some tv and later we could have some apple pie I made yesterday " as I smile.  
>"Oh ok" Louise said a little disappointed and sad.<br>" are you ok sweetie are you getting sick " I said worried.  
>"No foxy it's nothing. If you'll excuse me I am going up to my room and just I don't know do nothing I guess" Louise said as she went back upstairs.<br>I let be as Louise head up stairs maybe she was in a slump and need time to collect her thoughts. I was about to head up stairs to get change when the phone rang. Louise just sat at the edge of her bed and she started to cry but she didn't know why. I didn't pick the phone as I place it on silent who ever it was could wait as I head up stairs. I passed by Louise room hearing her cry I felt bad but these times happen where a person needs to cry even if there is no reason. These things come and go some times a person needs time. I head to my room as I got change. Louise still her face wet with tears quickly got dressed and she wore a long red skirt white sandals and a white tank top. Then she quickly went downstairs and she left the apartment and shut the door behind her. I heard the door slam as I look outside Louise running out and I wonder where she could be off to. It's best for her to be on her own I wish I knew what was wrong. I was worried and sad I could not help. I got change I wore black pants and a black long sleeve shirt as I pin my needle on my shirt and wore my black tennis shoes. Then I got my book as I began to read. Louise went to Central Park. She just continued walking until some creep placed a hand on her asking her to go out with him. She was about to send the guy flying but she didn't like using her abilities in front of people because of how she was bullied in the past for them when suddenly a green fist connected to the punk's face and he was sent flying face first into the ground. Looking up Louise saw Raph and Donnie looking down at her. I was reading as my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep. The book fell out of my hand as I was dreaming and deep into my sleep. I just felt Paralyzed as I laid there. "Hey babe are you alright? You don't look so good. You could've just almost gotten hurt just now by that punk" Raph said.  
>"Yeah Louise are you ok?" Donnie said.<br>Louise didn't really look at them and she didn't really say anything. She just continued walking. Raph and donnie followed her. Louise started shaking violently and she started to cry uncontrollably. Raph picked her up in his arms and tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.  
>"Donnie this isn't good. Let's take her back to her apartment. Maybe foxy knows what's going on" Raph said.<br>"Good idea. Let's go" Donnie said.  
>So Raph and Donnie went back to Louise's apartment and they knocked on the door. I broke from sleep as I heard knocking from the door and I flap my wings open flying down stairs as fast as possible being it could be Louise. I made it to the door as I open it and saw Louise crying and raph and Donnie.<br>" what happen Louise" as I look at her seeing if she was not hurt.  
>Louise didn't say anything. She only continued to cry in Raph's arms.<br>"Something is terribly wrong with her. She won't stop crying and shaking. Did something happen to her?" Raph asked.  
>"Yeah she is not acting her normal cheery happy go lucky self" Donnie said.<br>" I don't know either she was alright this morning but after breakfast she started feeling low. I asked her if she was ok or was she getting sick but she only replied that she was not happy." Foxy said  
>I could not think anything else what maybe making her sad. Suddenly Louise stopped crying and she stopped shaking altogether. She was calm now. Her fits of crying and shaking now ended. She suddenly soon fell unconscious though in Raph's arms.<br>" Louise ... oh my poor dear she must worn her self out. Come on in guy we can lay her in her room so she can rest. Poor dear wish I just I knew is wrong " foxy said sadly.  
>Louise still in Raph's arms was taken into her room and raph laid her on her bed as she was still unconscious not sleeping.<br>"Uh I think something is terribly wrong with her. She is not sleeping. She is literally unconscious right now for some reason. We need to help her now" donnie said worriedly and frantically.  
>I got her hand and check her pulse<br>" with all the cry she must be lacking oxygen and we need her breath normally. Her blood beats are low we have to get her awake so she can breathe." As I worried. Louise was still unconscious but in her mind she was seeing horrible and terrible visions in her head while she was out. I flapped my wings out as I flew out of the room and to mine as I went to get some smelling salt. Once I found it I brought it back to them room and I could see Louise struggle like if she was having a nightmare  
>" I hope this works " as I wave the smelling salt on her nose so she can get a smell of it<br>I could see here eyes moving as they wanted to open  
>" Louise please sweetie wake up it a nightmare we are all here for please wake up " I continue to wave the smelling salt.<br>Louise suddenly fluttered her eyes open and she gasped. She sat up.  
>"What the? What happened? Where am I?" Louise said as she started to cry again tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>I back away as Louise was awake and was breathing as tears ran down my face happy to see her awake.  
>" Louise easy dear just breathe nice and easy it's ok we are all here " as I spoke with tears running down my face.<br>Raph and Donnie just went to Louise and they hugged her really tight as donnie wiped away her tears and she stopped crying. Both turtles kissed her cheeks happy to see that she was alright. Louise took deep breaths and she was perfectly fine now. I was happy she was ok and I get her hand as I check her blood rate  
>" blood rate back to normal " as I smile while I clean the tears from my face.<br>"Seriously? What the heck just happened? And why were you crying foxy? Did I do something to make you upset?" Louise asked wanting to know.  
>" no sweetie I was worried when you fell unconscious and weren't breathing I was scared. When I saw you wake up and regained normal breath and blood rate I was happy. I was crying cause I was happy that you woke and you are ok." Foxy said.<br>"Oh I see. Ok then" Louise said as she got up and acted like nothing happened. She was not as cheery or happy as before but she was alright.  
>"I am sorry for making you guys worry about me" she said to all three of them.<br>"It's nothing babe. Don't worry about it. Just don't scare us like that again. Ya hear?" Raph said to her as he ruffled her hair.  
>"Yeah Louise if there is anything you ever need we will always be here for you" Donnie said to her as he patted her back.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I smile know that things where ok but something still felt wrong. Thought but nothing came to mind I just had a bad feeling.  
>"Yeah well we should probably get going now babe. We'll see you soon"<br>"Yeah and call us if you never need anything Louise. Here is our number" they exchanged numbers in their cell and shell phones. (Lol see what I did there? XD)  
>"Ok thanks raph and donnie. Bye guys"<br>Louise just got up and hugged the both of them and kissed them goodbye. Then they left. I got the smelling salt and put it back in my bag when I went to my room. I came out Louise was saying her goodbye. Louise just decided to sit down and stare off into space. She was wondering what foxy wanted to do with her now. I saw as Louise was coming back and i just to be sure that she needed anything  
>" Louise is there anything you need ?"<br>"No foxy I am fine. But thanks anyway. What do you wanna do foxy?" Louise asked with a somewhat happy yet sad smile.  
>" no I am good too Louise but a day like this when sun does not shine is a good day to relax and focus on our selfs " as I stroke her hair softly.<br>"Oh ok. You know what foxy? I am just going to go to bed. I don't want any dinner. I am not hungry. Goodnight foxy" Louise said as she ran up the stairs changed into her pjs and got under her covers and started to fall asleep. I saw as she went upstairs and I sat on the couch and sigh as I watch some tv. Soon my eyes felt heavy and I turn off the tv. I was to tired to go to my room and I fell asleep on the couch as I wrapped my wings around me to keep me warm.  
>Time skip next morning<br>Louise woke up feeling refreshed and all better. She smiled at the thought that today was going to be a great day. She got up out of bed put a purple tank top orange shorts white socks and purple sneakers on and went downstairs and sat on a stool waiting for breakfast. I woke as the Rays of sun hit my face I woke and rubbed my face as I looked and it was morning. I forgotten I fell asleep on the couch as I woke up and stretch my self as I flew upstairs to get dress. I wore a white thick tank top a black hoodie and black shorts. I put my knee high boots and put on my needle on my tank top. I put the hood on and went down stairs to see Louise  
>" morning "<br>"Hey foxy good morning" Louise said all bubbly and cheery with a big smile on her face.  
>I smile seeing Louise back to her normal way<br>"Sleep well dear"  
>"Yes I slept great! Man that was the best I ever had in ages!" Louise said as she stretched and gave a big grin.<br>"So foxy did you sleep well?"  
>" that is great dear and yes I did sleep well. So what will you wanted for breakfast " as I smile.<br>"Well today I am letting you choose foxy what we have for breakfast. Choose anything you want" Louise said with a smile on her face gracing her pretty features.  
>I smile " alright let me see ooh I know how about an omelet "<br>"Sounds good foxy. Can't wait to eat it" Louise said cheerily.  
>" alright also what would you like in your omelet. Ham, cheese, tomatoes or onions" as I went to the kitchen.<br>"Uh let's see ham and tomatoes please" Louise said happily jumping up and down.  
>" ok and what will you like to drink" as I got the ingredients out of the fridge.<br>"Milk please" Louise said as she went back and sat on the stool.  
>" alright" as I got cooking. I tossed the ingredients in the air and sliced them. I cooked the eggs and in one omelet was with ham and cheese for me and another was ham and tomatoes. Once it was done I place them on two plates and got a glass of milk and orange juice. I place the plates on the table and glasses of our drinks. I got us two forks as well. Louise got her food and she started eating it. She put a hand to her cheek and said,<br>"This omelet is heaven! It's delicious foxy!"  
>" Hehehehehe thanks Louise " as I ate my omelet.<br>Louise finished her omelet and her milk and then she burped. They just sat there looked at each other and just laughed. Louise was her old self again. I laugh along with Louise as I finish up my omelet and orange juice. Louise washed the dishes including hers and foxy's. After she washed the dishes Louise asked foxy, "so what are the plans for today foxy?"  
>I patted her on the softly she is so sweet.<br>" well how about we spend a day together " as I smile  
>Then I phone rang in the living room.<br>"Sure that sounds like fun!"  
>Foxy went to go answer the phone that rang. I smile as she spoke and I went to get the phone at the living room. Once I got there I pick up the phone.<br>" hello " said foxy  
>" hi foxy its me Leo " said Leo<br>" hi Leo how are yah" I said sweetly  
>" I am good "<br>" that's great foxy me and mikey wanted to ask you out on a date"  
>Louise heard everything going on. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Foxy was being asked out by the other two turtles. She smirked thinking that she had a plan for this. I tought about it I was hoping for a day with Louise and I was not sure.<br>"Foxy do not worry about me. This is your chance for god's sake. Go out with leo and mikey and have a good time. I will even help you get ready and everything" Louise suggested with a big smile.  
>I whisper to Louise as I cover the phone with my paw " alright "<br>I took my paw off the phone and reply " sure thing"  
>" great we will see you later tonight " Leo said<br>" alright later " as I hang up.  
>"Yay I am so happy for you foxy. I will give you a total makeover!" Said Louise very excited and very happy.<br>" he he he ok " I smile.  
>"Yeah so what do you want to do for today?" Louise asked.<br>" well i will just my hair fix probably it. I am just nervous I am not used to this kind of thing and mostly I never had time for it I put work ahead." I said worried.  
>"I know foxy we will get you ready later but I am talking about what do you want to do for today?" Louise asked as she sighed and facepalmed herself.<br>"Oooooh oopsie daisy Hehehehe well let's relax and enjoy a peaceful day also I made a apple pie and never finished it so we can also have pie as well. What you like to do to Louise."  
>"Awesome yay! I will have some apple pie and let's play video games and watch tv" Louise said excitedly.<br>" great " I said happily.  
>"Ok then let's get started" Louise said happily.<br>" yeah hehehhehe" as I smile  
>I went to the kitchen brought the pie and some forks. We turn the tv on as we began to play some video games.<br>"I am totally going to beat your butt in this video game foxy. Unlike you I have mastered every video game that is out there!" Louise said with confidence.  
>" alright let's see " as I giggle.<br>After about a half hour of playing super Mario bros Louise got the high score and she beat foxy.  
>"Woooo! Yeah woo! I beat you foxy! I win! In your face! Told you you can't beat the master!" Louise danced around the room happily and cheering herself on.<br>" heheheheh yup" as I smile clapping as she dance happily around.  
>"Yeah so foxy what'd you want to do now?" Asked Louise.<br>"How about we watch some tv and have pie with ice cream. Also for the super Mario bros champ you get two scoops Louise " I said happily.  
>"Yay that sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Louise said excitedly as she was still in a rush she dashed around the room in a blur.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright Louise what kind of ice cream would you like with your pie " as I said heading to the kitchen.  
>"Chocolate and vanilla please!" Louise said as she stopped running in a blur and jumped up and down now with a big smile on her face.<br>"Alright " so I got two plates one with chocolate and vanilla with a slice of pie for Louise and one with vanilla and a slice of pie for me. I brought the plates over as I gave Louise her plate.  
>"Thank you so much foxy!" Louise stated as she was very happy and started eating her pie and ice cream. She watched tv as she ate and soon she was all done eating her pie and ice cream. We watch TV enjoying our time and ate our pie and ice cream. Once the pie was done I pick up the plates and took them to the sink as I gave them a quick wash placing them back where they belong.<br>"Ok so uh foxy can I give you a makeover now? Pretty please?" Louise said as she whined.  
>" sure thing sweetie " as I stroke her hair softly.<br>"Yay come on foxy let's get you all dolled up for your big date!" Louise exclaimed happily as she grabbed foxy's hand and brought her into the bathroom. Then she went and got foxy's makeup and hair brush and a curler. She started brushing foxy's hair then she started curling her hair with the curling iron and then once that was done she lightly added eye liner, blue eye shadow and some gloss for foxy's lips. Then Louise told foxy to look in the mirror.  
>"There all done. What do you think?" Louise was proud of her handiwork.<br>" I love it thank you Louise " as I hugged her.  
>"Now go get dressed for your big night!" Louise said as she cleaned up. Then once she was done cleaning up she went to her room and started to play with her stuffed animals. I smile as I went to my room I got my black pants black shoes and black collar long sleeve shirt. Then I pin in my needle on my shirt. Louise left her room and she hugged foxy good bye.<br>"Bye foxy I hope it goes well and that you have a fun time" she said to her.  
>I hugged Louise " I will and I will try to be home soon if you need anything ask the neighbors"<br>"Ok sure I will. Bye foxy"  
>And with that foxy left their apartment and she went on her way to her date. Meanwhile Louise went and she started playing video games in the family room. I head out for my date still nervous I usually don't let feeling get in the way of my work but sadly I feel I broke my own promise. I walk down the streets seeing it was beginning to become night time as the street lights lit up and as I was getting closer to my destination I could see Leo and mikey. Louise continued playing video games. Once I got there I greeted them.<br>" hi you guys how are yah " foxy said  
>" we are good they both reply and you " Leo and mikey replied<br>" I am good " I said sweetly  
>" foxy where we are going will be travel on room top and you handle it " Leo said<br>" yes I can handle it "  
>" alright let's go " said mikey<br>I only flew my self to the top of the roof and landed there. Once Leo and mikey came up we started to head out. After Louise played video games for a little while she decided to go take a shower. We where jumping building by building doing the most craziest trick. We where bouncing by a building and we notice something wrong we stop as we look down to the alley. We could see some thugs beating up a two young teens.  
>" purple dragons " Leo and mikey whisper<br>" purple dragons who are they ?" Foxy said  
>" a bunch of thugs who are no good and they are hurting those teens" Leo said<br>" we should do something " mikey said  
>I nodded and took a step back as mikey and Leo looked at me. I ran as I tossed my self off the building pulling out my needle from my shirt and turing it to a large staff<br>" hahahhaha look down below !" Foxy yelled  
>" foxy !" Leo and mikey shouted as they jumped down<br>"Now this a date!" I yelled as I was about to land i kick one thug on the face as he fell on the ground unconscious.  
>After her shower Louise got changed into her pjs and she brushed her teeth and she went on her laptop while sitting on her bed. Once Leo and mikey where down we got to work and kick every thugs butt as they where on the ground unconscious. The young teens thank us as they left we ask if they wanted us to help them get home but they said it was ok as they left. I shorten my staff back to a needle and pin it back to my shirt. I flew back up to the building roof as I waited for Leo and mikey.<br>" that was so awesome " I said with excitement  
>" you got moves and talented foxy" mikey said<br>I took a bow as I giggle  
>" you where crazy to just jump in like that though" Leo said<br>" I know but we had to act fast there is no time to stop and think we got rid of them so it was done" foxy said.  
>Louise was just messaging her friends online when suddenly she got a very disturbing email from an unknown sender. It was threatening and very dark. Frantic Louise deleted the email and she shut her laptop off. She went on her iPad and went on smule sing! to do some singing. Her talent was singing. She loved to sing. (See what I did there? Lol XD) Unfortunately the neighbors could hear her and they all began clapping and appearing at her door. She went to her apartment door and saw the neighbors clapping for her. She just bowed. We continue to jump from buildings when all of a sudden they made it to a building and where behind a vent. They told me to close my eyes and I did each of them got one of my hands as they brought somewhere.<br>" open you eyes foxy " both Leo and mikey said  
>I open my to they had picnic set up with many candles they shine bright<br>" oh my this is so beautiful " i said.  
>Once Louise got her neighbors to go away she went back inside and decided it was time for her to go to bed. She got under her covers and she started to fall asleep. We had our picnic under the stars as we ate together and enjoyed the evening. Once we finished we looked at the starts and enjoy the evening as Leo and mikey held my hands. Louise was sleeping now and she dreamt of raph and donnie. The night grew older as we decided to head back and we jumped from building to building. We where a block away from my home and we went down to the side walk. Suddenly Louise woke up to smell something burning. Somehow their apartment got on fire and Louise was trapped inside. She quickly got up and she used her air powers to get through the fire and she made it out of there just in time but suddenly a part of the ceiling fell down on top of her leg. She managed to get it off carefully but her leg was broken. She screamed in pain as she limped for the exit and she got burned in many places on her body as she made it out of there. I could see smoke from the build not far I was not hard to miss and mostly by scent.<br>"Louise! i flapped my wings open as flew.  
>I flew as fast as i can once I made it to the building there where man people I landed I look too see I could find Louise. People where still coming out and among them was Louise I saw she was limping. I ran to her as I could see the building almost ready to come down and I got her as I carried her far from the building. Louise quickly got out of foxy's arms and she screamed and winced in agony and in pain as her body was literally covered with third degree burns. She cried tears streaming out of her eyes and her left leg was broken. When she tried to move it it hurt too much and she just fell unconscious from the shock. I had to lay her down there was nothing I could I had nothing to help her with wounds. I was crying as I could only hold Louise hand. Then I could hear sirens then the firefighters police and paramedics where there. They started to take people to the hospital and they took Louise to the hospital. All I could do was fly along as i fallowed to the hospital once they enter Louise to the emergency room they told to wait in the waiting room. I wish I could help her I felt horrible as I sat in the waiting room and I cried my eyes out. In the er Louise was still unconscious and her burns were treated but they would never go away unfortunately. Her broken leg was put into a leg cast and she soon woke up once they were all done treating her. The doctor came out and spoke to foxy.<br>"Her broken leg will heal soon enough but I am afraid the burns will never go away. We did all that we could. I am so sorry"


	9. Chapter 9

Once the doctor came and told me the news was saddened that her scars would be there forever I could not believe it I wish I didn't leave here alone I wish I could take her place it is not fair she had to go through this.  
>" I see could I see her doc "<br>"Sure go right ahead. She will be ready to be discharged shortly" the doctor said as he left.  
>I headed to her room I was saddened I still can't not believe this happened I was angry with myself for letting feeling come in and this happens. Tears slip out of my eyes she does not deserve this and where will I take her so she rest we have no home. I made to her room and I enter I saw her laying in bed still asleep. She had her scars I brought a chair and sat down as I stroke her hair softly. I held her hand seeing the scars on it I could not hold it in as I cried. Louise felt someone grip her hand tightly and she woke up and looked over at the chair and there was foxy. She opened her mouth to speak.<br>"Why are you crying foxy? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I hope you had a good time with leo and mikey. Don't worry about me" Louise managed to get out.  
>Suddenly all four turtles came into the er and they asked where Louise was. They heard what happened and raph and donnie wanted to see her. They quickly came in and they gasped by what they saw. I could not stop crying I still could face it that what I did was breaking one of my own rules and this was the result of it I just could not speak.<br>"Babe look at you. My god what the shell happened?" Raph said in shock. He was dumbfounded.  
>"Louise are you alright?" Donnie asked.<br>"Oh hi raph and donnie. No I am not alright as you can see. There was a fire in my apartment and I broke my leg and most of my body except for certain areas and excluding my face are covered in burns. Now I probably look ugly to you. I am a monster! Plus the fire shaved my hair off and now look at me! They had to shave the rest off and now I am bald! Please don't look at me you two. You probably don't even want to go out with me anymore after this!" Louise said as she just cried her eyes out feeling sorry for herself.  
>I just stroke her hand softly and tears still fell off my eyes. All that went through my mind was why did I go why did I go.<br>"How could ya even think such a thing? Like hell we would ever do that! Ya think that we only liked ya because of your looks! Well lemme tell ya something babe that is not even it at all whatsoever! We love ya for your inner beauty your character your personality and everything else that makes ya special! We are not shallow like that!" Raph huffed out as he practically yelled.  
>"What he says is true though Louise. We don't care what you look like. We love you for you. And raph please no shouting in a hospital" donnie said.<br>"But...but...look at me...I am a freak now...ugly...a monster..." She sobbed.  
>Raph went over to her side put his hand on the side of her face and caressed her cheek gently with his hand. Donnie came over and stroked her other cheek with his hand.<br>"Ya are very beautiful babe. I just wish ya could see it like how we see it" Raph said softly.  
>I could not move I just could not even hear no more I was like frozen in time. Leo and mikey went over to foxy and just simply held her hands and stroked her shoulder while she was off into space. Raph and Donnie wiped the tears from her face and both of them kissed her on her forehead.<br>"Please don't say that about yourself" donnie said.  
>Louise could only put her head down and then she put her head back up. She said quietly,<br>"Ok I will try"  
>I felt numb at that point I wished I didn't have feeling. Louise looked worriedly at foxy. The whole time the turtles were there foxy was as silent and still as a statue. Louise almost started to cry again.<br>"Foxy please snap out of it! Stop beating yourself up over this! I need you! Please come back to me!" She barely yelled.  
>I had to wake up but I could not I tried to shake it off but I was no use and I could hardly hear nothing. If I wake will give up my color and feeling for good time it would be for the best. I tried to shake it off trying to wake once I wake I will slowly lose color and feeling. I began to hear and I could hear Louise like if she where miles away. Louise got up out of bed and she went over to foxy and hugged her really tight. I was waking slowly then I could feel two arms wrap around I recognize the sent I knew it was Louise I hugged her back just so she know I have woken. I would help her regain strength I will have enough time to do so before going gray. It's been a while but I will get used to it as i flapped a wing open wrapping it around her softly.<br>"Thank you foxy" Louise whispered into foxy's ear as she cried her eyes out tears rolling down her cheeks. Louise almost fell had Raph not gone and helped support her. He put her back in the hospital bed. I was awake I just didn't feel like even seeing up or knowing anything i only have so little time before fading.  
>"Foxy please talk to me. Talk to me dammit!" Louise all but screamed it out loud.<br>I could hear Louise now closer I just didn't know what to say.  
>" L louise " was all I could say i just could not find any words to say.<br>Louise just quickly gave up and sat back down on the bed. Raph and Donnie invited Louise and foxy to stay with them for the time being. Louise accepted their offer. The doctor said that Louise could go now. There was not much else they could do but give her some meds for the pain of the burns and the broken leg. Raph carried her in his arms and Donnie followed right behind as they left the hospital. We all left the hospital before we left while no one was looking I grabbed one of my feathers from my wing and pluck it. I looked at it as it slowly stared to fade gray this mean it won't be long till I am gray as I threw the feather way. Louise was put in their battle shell and she sat on Donnie's lap in the vehicle while Raph drove everyone back to the lair. Louise and foxy didn't say anything to each other the whole time. After they made it to the old garage where the battle shell was held they went down a secret passageway to the sewers. Raph carried Louise in his arms again as they made it to the lair finally.


	10. Chapter 10

We made it to the lair as I only had my head down. We all just stayed quite as we all walked in. Raph set Louise down on the couch and he propped her broken foot up on the coffee table. He put a blanket on her so that she wasn't cold. Wish none of this happened but the damage has been done. Things happen but the answer is never given why it happens. Raph and Donnie sat down on the couch on both sides of Louise and put their arms around her and hugged her. Then they stroked her cheeks with their hands.  
>"It's gonna be okay babe"<br>"Yeah Louise we will help you get through this"  
>"Thanks guys. I am so lucky to have you guys" Louise said as she hugged the both of them.<br>I was at the side I had much in mind and I just felt cold. Then I felt a hand on each of my shoulders and I knew it was mikey and Leo. I didn't speak and they knew I was not in no mood of speaking so they stayed quiet.  
>"I think I need to go to sleep. I am tired as hell" Louise said. Donnie picked her up and brought her to the space where there was two extra beds. Donnie carefully set Louise down in one of them and put the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and he let her go to sleep. Sometime later everyone went to bed and everyone was sleeping. Foxy was sleeping in the bed next to Louise and suddenly Louise started to scream in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.<br>"No get away from me. Leave me alone! Don't come any closer! No! Ahh!" Louise cried out.  
>Louise was the first to head to sleep later we all went to sleep and I was in the same room with Louise. It was getting late and I knew it was best for me to get some sleep but I could not. Then I could hear here scream and I looked she was having a nightmare. I got out of bed and went to her as I was trying to wake her up.<br>" Louise Louise " I spoke.  
>She kept on thrashing about in her sleep. Suddenly she woke up. She had tears in her eyes and she was crying now as they streamed down her cheeks. She turned her head and looked up and there was foxy.<br>"Oh foxy thank god it's you. I just had a nightmare that the purple dragons were after me!" Louise said as she cried.  
>I clean the tears from her face and stroke her head gently<br>" it's fine it's just a nightmare your safe ." I said softly.  
>"But it felt so real!" Louise said as she started to shake.<br>"Please don't leave me foxy! I need you! Don't ever leave me! Please sleep with me foxy. I don't want to be alone right now" Louise said as she put her head down and sobbed into her hands.  
>I stroke her back softly " it's alright don't worry we are all here and if those glitches come near you I will break there skulls. I ain't going to let anything happen to you. I will sleep with you just make room for a furry fox." I spoke softly.<br>At that Louise just smiled and laughed. She hadn't laughed and smiled like that in so long. She moved over and foxy got in bed beside her and hugged Louise and pulled her close to her as both started to fall back asleep. I got on the bed and hugged Louise as she started to fall asleep. Soon my eyes started to feel heavy and I finally was able to go to sleep.  
>Time skip next morning<br>Louise woke up and found that foxy was not in bed with her anymore. She got up and looked around but foxy wasn't anywhere to be found. She must've gone off somewhere Louise thought. Louise got up and she used her crutches to move around and to walk. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Raph and Donnie appeared to tend to her.  
>"Hey babe is there anything we can get or do for you?" Raph asked her gently.<br>"Yeah Louise is there anything you need?" Donnie asked.  
>"Well I am hungry and that's pretty much it" Louise said.<br>"Ok well we will make something for you then" donnie said.  
>Donnie and Raph went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. Louise just propped her foot up on the table again and started watching tv. It was still early and when I woke as I saw Louise still asleep. I got out quietly as I started to head out and I was heading to the firefighters apartment cause many where told at the hospital that there where a chance some stuff may have survived. I decided to go to see if anything survived and I was about to head out when I a heard a voice<br>" and where are you going " mikey said  
>" I am heading to the firefighters apartment cause we where told at the hospital that there where a chance some stuff may have survived so I am going to see if anything that was ours survive." I said<br>" wanted us to come " as Leo came in the scene  
>" no I will be fine alone" as I made my why out<br>But Leo and mikey did not take no for an answer and waited till I was gone so they can sneak by as well. Raph and Donnie joined Louise on the couch as all three began eating breakfast whatever they made for themselves and Louise. Louise just suddenly put her food down and on crutches went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had some burn marks on her head and she looked at herself very deeply in the mirror. Her beautiful red hair she loved so much would never grow back ever again. She sighed as she started to silently cry. I made my way the the fire department and when I got there the only two things that survived where my bag of tricks and Louise dolphin plushie. Once I got the items I place the plushie inside my bag so it would not get lost. When I brought my hand out I had 5 dollars I was surprised how well this bag did not get destroyed and went to the store to get some fruit. I though some fruit would brighten the mood but before I head back I flew up to the roof top and sat down for a while. I took and orange out from the bag of fruits as I started to peel it. I then heard someone and I knew who it was.  
>"I know your there so there is no point of hiding "<br>Louise wiped her eyes and sighed again. She limped out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch in between Raph and Donnie.  
>"Hey there babe were you just crying?" Raph asked.<br>"Are you alright Louise?" Donnie asked.  
>"No I am not fine and yes I was just crying. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how hideous and ugly I really look now. My beautiful red hair will never ever grow back. I don't want to be bald forever!" Louise started as she began to cry again.<br>"How many times must we go over this? You are not ugly and you are certainly not hideous! We love you for how and who you are not for your looks you dummy" Raph said.  
>"He's right Louise. You are not any of those things. We love you Louise very much" Donnie said as he knelt down next to Louise and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Donnie and Raph gave her a very big tight hug as they tried their best to comfort her.<br>Leo and mikey both came out of hiding they came closer.  
>" sorry foxy we didn't wanted you to go alone" mikey said<br>" yeah we are just worried for you " Leo said  
>Then both sat done next to foxy<br>" well don't cause there will be nothing to be worried about soon and for the last moments I have left I will left feeling come through." I foxy said almost wanting to cry  
>" what are you talking about foxy" Leo said<br>" what do you mean by your moments left." Mikey said worried  
>I pluck a feather from wing as I showed them that is started to slowly fade to gray and i folded one of my pants to my knees showing gray spots.<br>" for breaking the rules of letting feeling come to me while on task I am being punished in a matter of weeks I will be turn to stone and judged there is a 50/50 chance of coming out dead or alive." As I started to cry.  
>Louise just sat quietly still watching tv with raph and donnie. She didn't say anything. They were worried for her. At this rate she might go into depression or even try to commit suicide at this rate that she's going. They didn't of course want that to happen. They had to think of some way to save her. But what to do and how.<br>" what just for letting your true feelings out that is no fair that is no reason to be punished " both mikey and Leo yelled  
>" these are the rules I gave my self others where not lucky to make there own rules. I broke my rule and now I must pay for I have done but I ask you both don't tell Louise she has a lot in her mind already. I let feeling get in my way and this happen to her that should have been me and not her she would have only had few scratches if I where there. As I continued crying. Louise knew that it was time to take her medication and to put on her special cream the doctor gave her for her burns. She couldn't do it alone. Embarrassed she asked,<br>"Uh donnie and raph could you guys maybe uh help me put on my cream? I can't get everywhere and I need help"  
>"Sure of course. We would do anything for you" Donnie said and Raph nodded.<br>"It's probably better though if you take off your clothes though" Donnie said.  
>Louise just blushed really red. "But"<br>"No buts babe. Do what he says" Raph said.  
>Louise just sighed and she took off her clothes and now before the two turtles was Louise butt naked. She noticed the boys were staring at her body. She blushed and tried to cover herself up but to no avail. Raph and Donnie went over to her and started rubbing the cream on all the burn marks on her body. Louise winced and she screamed really loudly. Both Leo and mikey hugged me as I cried.<br>" we won't let Louise we promise foxy but how long do you have" they both said  
>" it could be weeks but it is till I turn all gray and once I am gray I turn to stone" I said as I stopped crying<br>We stayed didn't say anything as they let me go and we just sat there. After they were all done she put her clothes back on and she took her pain pills.


	11. Chapter 11

We decided it was best to go back home before everybody wonder where we were. We got up as I got the bag of fruit and place it inside my bag.  
>" seriously foxy how deep is that bag" mikey said<br>" quite deep even if you jump in it you might get lost" I said  
>" wait we can even enter your bag man it must be huge" Leo said<br>" yup it's is pretty deep" I said as I giggle.  
>Once Louise was done with taking care of her body she went back down on the couch and sat between donnie and raph. They put their arms around her and they started nuzzling her and began to purr at times. Louise just stared at them wondering what had gotten into them when suddenly Raph pulled her face to his and began kissing her passionately. Then donnie took Louise's face in his hands and he began kissing her passionately. They soon parted and Louise just stared wide eyed in shock with her mouth open. What the hell just happened? She wondered. We jumped from building to building as it was good time and at one point I open my wings and started to fly doing twists and loops. I flew among mikey and Leo this is the first time they seen me fly and in my craziest of ways. I really enjoyed flying as I felt the air hit my fur. Louise was so shocked and surprised she inched farther away from them as she got up now and started to limp away.<br>"W-what th-the he-hell was that you two? What's wrong with you guys?"  
>She however didn't get very far because donnie scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to sit down on the couch between the two of them while they just looked into her eyes. They didn't say anything but they began sniffing her and rubbing her body in places. I was flying and then I laned on the roof as I ran about to make a jump. I jump from building to another as I flap my wings open to glide but when they open they did not wanted to flap they where paralyzed. Donnie put his face into Louise's neck and he began sniffing her. Raph started to nuzzle her neck with his nose.<br>"Please stop you two are scaring me. What are you doing?"  
>"I don't know how or why but you smell incredibly delicious Louise" Donnie said.<br>"Yeah babe you smell so hot and so good!" Raph said.  
>"Huh? What?" Louise said as she just stared at them confused.<br>I was going fall as i felt the air hit me hard and I close my eyes ready for impact. Then force hit me but I was not the hard ground and everything seem in slow motion. I open my eyes as Leo and mikey where holding me as they help get across. We land as we fumbled and roll  
>" foxy are you ok" mikey said<br>" yeah are you hurt" Leo said  
>" I don't know one minute I was ok but my wings didn't flap there where paralyzed." I said as I rubbed my wings seeing them come back to normal when I looked back to the guys they looked shocked. Donnie began biting Louise's ear as Raph began licking Louise's neck. She tried to push them away from her but to no avail. Donnie began kissing the shell of her ear while Raph began kissing and sucking on Louise's neck leaving hickies and love bites everywhere. She looked into both of their eyes and she gasped. Their eyes were all clouded and misty for some strange reason. She struggled to get out of there before it was too late but what could she do in her current broken leg condition? I looked to the guys as I wonder why they had that look in there faces<br>" what is wrong you guys " I said  
>" your wings " they both said<br>I looked back to my wings and they had many gray feathers and many locations with greater amounts of gray  
>" oh no my wings " I said in shock.<br>Louise began slapping donnie and raph in their faces and somehow that did the trick before it was too late.  
>"Huh? What the shell just happened? And ow why does my cheek hurt so bad?" Raph asked.<br>"What were we just doing?" Donnie asked.  
>Both held their slapped cheeks in their hands and looked at Louise.<br>"Well don't look at me you guys. I want to know why you did all this to me" Louise said as she showed them the bite marks and hickies all over her neck and ear. Both were shocked and surprised.  
>"I have no memory of what the shell happened" donnie said.<br>"I don't even remember doing any of that" raph said.  
>" this can't be good at all" mikey said<br>" it looks like I won't be in flight no more" as I stare at my wings  
>" foxy how are you going to hide this" Leo said<br>I looked in my bag of tricks and pulled out light blue dye and some paintbrushes  
>" well looks like we will have to dye them" I said sadly.<br>"I-I better go cover this all up. I don't want foxy or leo or mikey to know what you two did" Louise said as she got up went to the bathroom and she put band aids on her right ear and she wrapped bandages around her neck to cover up the hickies and love bites then she went back and sat down on the couch with raph and donnie. Once it was all covered up i was about to run and make another leap when Leo and mikey grabbed my hands.  
>" foxy don't do don't push we don't wanted you getting hurt" they both said<br>I looked down and then I made my way to the fire escape ladder as I made my way down. Both of the guys came down next and we walked home without a word. All three pretty much didn't say anything to each other the whole time. They started watching tv again. We made it back home the day went slow the dye on my wings dry and they where back in place but it looked like it was best to not use them no more. Louise was so happy when foxy came back. She limped off the couch using her crutches and went over to foxy and hugged her tight. I hugged Louise happily then I let go  
>" Louise I went to the fire department to see if any of our stuff survived and here you go" as I pulled out her dolphin plushie from my bag and gave it her.<br>Louise was so happy she would've dashed around the room or jumped up and down but she couldn't due to her broken leg so she just hugged foxy and said thank you to her. She loved her dolphin plushie so much. It was a special gift from the boys. Foxy noticed the bandages and band aids on her neck and ear. When Louise hugged me I noticed bandages and band aid around her as I ask  
>" Louise where did these come from did you get hurt sweetie " I said worried.<br>Louise started acting strangely now. She started to stutter and she started to deny things when suddenly she sighed. She pulled foxy over and brought her to the space where their two beds were. She sighed and took off some of the band aids and bandages off her neck and told foxy what happened. Then she put the band aids and bandages back on her ear and neck.  
>"So yeah they were acting pretty strangely. I wonder what caused them to act like that" Louise said.<br>" I see sweetie thank goodness nothing bad happen but the way your describing it was like mind control only from a far distance so they would not be close here. " I tried to think what could have control them.  
>Louise just facepalmed herself and she sighed.<br>"No foxy you are wrong. They were not being mind controlled. I think I know what it was. It must've been my burn cream. Before I put it on they were fine but after I put it on they began acting strangely" Louise explained to foxy.


	12. Chapter 12

" I see then the cream may have made them lose it due that some creams can cause an effective on some sensitive skins or they just lost it ." Trying to keep a cool mind.  
>"I know Raph and Donnie better than that. They wouldn't just lose it just like that. I believe the cream causes a reaction in male turtles and they become attracted to whatever female is nearby regardless of species. I was the only female that happened to be around so naturally they did it to me but I stopped them so don't worry. I am probably going to have to deal with it until I can get a new cream. Whenever I put the cream on keep mikey and leo away from me just for their safety and benefit. That's all" Louise said in a stoic voice.<br>" good point dear or put on gloves. Plus that is the smart thing to do when putting medical medicen on skin you should always put gloves so the person who puts the cream does not get effected with any medical skin problems. I can put it on you Louise but incase where I am not here I will leave some gloves." I got my bag and took out a box of latex gloves as I gave them to Louise.  
>" here so they can put them on and also I brought back some fruit " as I pulled out the huge bag of fruit from my old bag of tricks.<br>Louise did another facepalm.  
>"Uh foxy thanks for the gloves and thanks for the fruit but uh I don't think you get it. Just simply smelling the cream on my body would cause them to lose it. What am I supposed to do against that?" Louise said now shaking in fear.<br>" well then here is another way they could put clothes pins on there noses. Also another way is by getting your self fully clothed or we put another smell over it to block the one from the medicine. Look I will keep your back but if this happens again we will have to lock the smell from them " I said stroking her hair softly.  
>"Oh ok sounds all like great ideas!" Louise said with a smile on her face as she hugged foxy.<br>I hugged Louise back as i got my bag of trick and pulled out some clothes pins and perfume.  
>" what ever happens I am hear for yah kiddo" I said with a smile.<br>Louise just smiled at that.  
>"And I wouldn't want it any other way"<br>" the good news is that by the sent it wears off once being applied and too it is good that this room keeps the sent out. Things will be alright and also what would you like today sweetie relax, talk, tell stories, any you like sweet pea." I said sweetly.  
>"Awesome yay ok what I would really like is for you to make all my burns go away and regrow my hair back but I know those two things aren't possible. I guess then talk and relax" Louise said with a frown looking down at the floor.<br>" well sweetie I wish I had what I need for a potion for your wounds but one day when we are back on our feet I will help you with those wounds. In the mean time have will that they will go away but for hair I can help." I said kinda sad thinking that I won't need my hair knowing I will turn to stone soon.  
>I got up and looked at the mirror as I grew my nails longer and got a bunch of hair on my hand. I looked carefully and I got my nails as I cut off my hair.<br>Louise just gasped and her eyes grew wide when she saw foxy do that. She was trembling.  
>"F-foxy w-what a-are y-you d-doing? Your pretty red hair!"<br>I smile happily as I notice my hair going down to boy short hair and I took off the needle from my shirt and grew it long. I place the hair on the bed and tapped my needle staff on the grown as it went on its own. I smile as it went by bit by bit and once it was done It turn small as I put it back on my shirt. It was a wig as I smile as a single tear fell from my eye.  
>" here Louise use this " I said sweetly.<br>Louise took it and she put it on her head.  
>"Thanks foxy" Louise said as she frowned.<br>" Louise please sweetie have fate and Louise sweetie if anything where to happen to me don't grief long. You have a wonderful life ahead of you and so much awaits trust me. Hair is a thing that can grow back but In some cases it can't and for me I don't think I will be needing it much longer. Louise for what ever happen be strong what ever life throws at you get up and continue walk don't stay on the ground forever letting people step all over you." I said as I stroke her cheek softly.  
>Louise just cried.<br>"Ok foxy I won't and I will. Don't worry. You can count on that!"  
>I hugged her close as I stroke her back gently and i let go of a few tears. I will miss her when I turn to stone and I hope she will never see the day that happens. Louise hugged foxy close to her. Then she wiped her tears and she let go of her.<br>"What do you wanna do foxy?"  
>" well it depends sweetie if you are not tired or sore I thought I could take you out for ice cream. If your feel tired kiddo we could just stay here and munch on some fruit and we can talk" I said sweetly.<br>Louise just smiled at foxy.  
>"Sure I would love to get ice cream with you!"<br>" alright wanted a piggy back ride " I giggle sweetly.  
>Louise just laughs.<br>"Sure!"  
>" alright " before I carry Louise I get my bag of tricks and place it around me<br>I get Louise on my back and I was about to fly with it hit me I can't fly  
>" uh well let's go " I giggle as I began to take us out<br>I look around making sure no one was around and I went out as we made it through. Louise was having a blast riding on foxy's back as foxy ran through the sewers and then up in the city overground. We went through the sewers and once I made it above ground I smile. I looked and I noticed we where close to the park and i remember that the ice cream vendor is always selling ice cream in the park. I got out and walked into the park as we enter  
>" alright Louise let's keep a look out for the ice cream vendor he should be near by. Also what flavor will you get." I smile sweetly.<br>Louise just smiled.  
>"I am getting chocolate my favorite flavor!" Louise said happily.<br>" hehehe alright well I am getting vanilla " I said the I hear bells ringing.  
>Louise heard the bells ringing too. She saw the vendor coming their way.<br>"Oooh look the ice cream vendor " I said happily  
>Then I raise my hand to tell him to stop and good thing he stop next to a bench. I went to the vendor way and once I made it there I place Louise on the bench. I got the ice cream and paid the man as he went on his way. I sat next to Louise as I gave her ice cream. Louise just started eating her chocolate ice cream cone so fast after about a minute there was nothing left. Louise just waited while foxy finished her ice cream. I saw as Louise ate her ice cream fast I was surprised she did not get brain freeze. I went on as I finish off my ice cream as well but I try not to eat it fast so i would not get brain freeze.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"I know what you're thinking foxy. Well guess what? I don't get brain freeze so ha!" Louise said happily in a sing song voice.  
>" hehhehe ok " I said with a smile as I patted her head softly.<br>"Yeah so foxy what do you want to do now?" Louise just swung her feet back and forth while sitting on the bench.  
>" I don't know sweetie what you like to do " I said with a smile.<br>Before Louise could answer the PD's showed up looking for a fight. They came closer to foxy and Louise. Louise managed to defeat a lot of them but more were still coming. Louise was about to respond when many purple dragons showed up and we both did our best to fight them off but no use. When things where getting hard I got Louise and carry her as I made a mad dash away from the purple dragons. I looked back to see if they where coming but they weren't and I ran to an ally knowing that one of the man hole covers leads back with the guys. I place Louise behind a dumpster as I move a garbage cans infront of her and whisper.  
>" Louise sweetie I will lead them away from you there is a man hole over near here when the cost is clear go and hide don't worry about me I will be fine."<br>Louise started to cry.  
>"No foxy you can't go. You'll get captured for sure. Please don't go!" Louise begged foxy not to go but foxy just looked at her with a sad smile on her face and disappeared as she started leading the PD's away from Louise's area. Louise quickly ducked and hid. When the coast was clear she made it to the man hole cover went down into the sewers and made it back to the lair. I only stroke her cheek and I left I knew that last time I could not help her but now I can help her. I ran and ran but I was surrounded I fought back cause I will never go down and mostly without a fight. I beat off many but then they got on top of me pinning me down and started to kick me. In one point I heard a hard crack on my wings and tail I knew that they broken them. I passed out from all the pain and things went black all I could hear was mummers in the distance. Louise panted as she made it back to the lair. She did the best she could while on crutches and she fell down as Raph and the others spotted her. Raph picked her up bridal style and set her down on the couch.<br>"Louise what the shell happened? Where's foxy?" Leo asked.  
>Louise could not answer instead she only cried.<br>"It!'s all my fault! Foxy was just trying to protect me but the purple dragons kidnapped her!"  
>Louise said as she cried even harder.<br>For what seam hours later I open my eyes as I sat up and I felt a sharp pain on my wings and tail. I yelp in pain and then this thug came from behind and bended my arm as he pushed me against the wall  
>" well well looks like the freak of nature has woken hehehe so freak will you tell us where the freaks are" the thug said<br>" never " as I growled angrily  
>" fine have it your way" as he twisted my arm till a point it snap<br>I scream as I fell on the ground knowing my arm has been broken and I looked up  
>" for every hour you don't spill we will crack you" he. Said as he smirk.<br>Raph hugged Louise tight and tried to calm her down.  
>"It's not your fault Louise. Foxy knew what she was doing" leo said.<br>"We will get her back no matter what" mikey said.  
>"Thanks guys" Louise said.<br>I laid there as I noticed that the place was empty and I got up my hold body was killing me. I walked to the door and notice that no one was outside. I knew this will be the best chance to escape and make a run for it.  
>"Ok so we have to go and rescue her of course" Louise said.<br>"And where do you think you're gonna go? You can't go like that in your condition. You are staying here!" Raph said to her.  
>"But I can help! With my air powers!" Louise said as she folded her arms and pouted.<br>"He's right you can't go like that in your condition. It's too dangerous" Donnie said.  
>I examen the key hole of the door and knew that my needle will not be able to open the door. Then I hear something in the distance and I went back so they did not notice anything suspicious. Two purple dragons where sliding in food and once I receive the food on the tray it gave me an idea.<br>"But..." Louise said.  
>"No buts Louise you are staying here and that's it!" Raph practically yelled at her.<br>"Ok I understand" Louise went quiet now.  
>"Was that really necessary?" Donnie said to Raph.<br>I gotten the handle of the spoon and the end of the fork. Once I cut them off and got some of the weird goo from the bowl which made good glue I got to work.  
>"Ok everyone we should think up a plan on how we're going to save foxy" Leo said.<br>"Yeah good idea" Mikey said.  
>"But you guys don't even know where she is" Louise said.<br>Once It was time to give back the trays I gave mine back and all I could hear was  
>" no wonder she is a freak she only eats mental " as they walk away<br>I only giggle quite and continue to construct the key. Who knows how long has pass and if I don't hurry soon something else in my body will be broken.  
>"I think I have an idea where she is" Donnie said.<br>"Well what are you waiting for donnie? Tell us already!" Raph said.  
>"She may be at that old abandoned warehouse downtown" Donnie said.<br>I got all of the the parts of the key done as soon as I was to place it on the lock the door began to creak. I push my self back as I put the key in my pocket and looked up to see the same thugs from last time  
>" alright freak ready to spill or wanted to start cracking up" he said with smirk<br>" kept trying I will never spill" I said with a growl  
>" alright then. Alright brake her leg" he said<br>Then with that I was pin down and many things came as they kick my left leg. They kept kicking it till it crack. Once they heard that they left without saying a word and I laid there with a broken left and and left leg.  
>"She needs us really badly. I can tell. I have a way with these kind of things" Louise said.<br>"What's wrong with her?" They asked.  
>"She is in very bad shape and in very bad pain" Louise said.<br>"Donnie let's go now to that warehouse you were talking about" Leo said.  
>"Alright guys you ready?" They all nodded.<br>I looked up and used my right leg for support and I took the key out with my right hand as I place it on the key hole and moved it around till I heard a small click. Louise just waved them off as they went up the man hole and went above ground and they went downtown to the old abandoned warehouse. I smile as the door made the small click and I lip my way out. I always made sure there where no thugs around and I took out my needle and turn it into a staff. I used it as support as I made my way through the halls. The turtles made it to the old abandoned warehouse and they went inside being stealthy invisible and quiet like how ninjas are supposed to be.


	14. Chapter 14

I continue to lip and then I could hear something not knowing if it was the purple dragons I got in position. I listen again and when I listen more closer the noise sounded familiar. The turtles could hear something up ahead. They quietly continued on thinking it was some purple dragons. But when they got closer they were wrong. It was foxy! They quickly put away their weapons. Looked ahead and I was right the noises where familiarly. I saw it was the turtles and I used my staff to push my self forwards. They quickly went to foxy. Leo and Mikey went to help her move along.  
>"My god foxy what happened to you?" Leo asked.<br>" he he just a few broken bones " I smirk as put my needle back to normal size and put on my shirt. Then Leo and mikey got one of my arms over there shoulders helping me out. Mikey had to be care as he could feel how swollen my left arm was.  
>"Alright guys let's go" Leo said.<br>All four turtles and foxy went out of the warehouse and went to the nearest man hole cover and went down it. They made it back to the lair. We where soon out of the warehouse and back underground. We went back to the lair and once we got there I wonder where is Louise. Once they made it back to the lair there was Louise waiting for them.  
>"Foxy oh my god!" Louise said as she looked at foxy and tears streamed down her cheeks.<br>When I heard Louise I looked up and to see her all right. I felt hot tears running down my face and all I wanted to do was hold her. I was about to let lose but Leo and mikey held me close knowing i would fall if I didn't have support.  
>" Louise thank the stars your alright " I said with a weak voice.<br>"I am alright foxy. But my god look at you. You poor thing. Foxy what happened to you?" Louise said as she got closer to foxy and hugged her with tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
>"Never mind about me foxy. Worry about yourself for right now" Louise said.<br>" it's alright sweetie I have been in much worse shape before to me this like being sctrach. I am happy your alright dear." We all then enter the lair and Leo and mikey set me down on the sofa. I close my eyes as I sense my body and I indicated where my broken bones where. Louise just sat down on the other end of the couch and she looked away and she didn't say anything. She was blaming herself for what happened. She silently cried tears falling down her face again.  
>"It's my fault foxy. It's all my fault! I am so sorry!"<br>" it's not your fault sweat pea I am happy that this time I was able to help and you didn't get hurt. I am more than happy to take care of you and I don't mind getting hurt like I said I have been in much more worse situation. Don't blame your self sweetie please" I used my needle with right arms as it grew to a staff and used whatever thread was left to make a cast for my wings, tail left arm and left leg.  
>Louise stopped crying and she looked at foxy now. She wiped away her tears.<br>"Ok foxy. If that's what you say" Louise said as she went back to sit down on the couch.  
>I smile happily as Louise stop crying but the one thing that flowed in my mind is that she is safe. I am happy I am using my last times to help her out.<br>Louise still didn't say anything but she just sighed.  
>"Ugh oh crap looks like it's that time of the day again" Louise said as she dreaded it.<br>I remember the time for her medication I sat up and looked at Louise  
>" Louise wanted me to help you with your medication "<br>"No foxy you need to stay off your feet and rest. I will have the boys do it. But first I must get the necessary preparations" Louise said as she got the latex gloves the clothes pins and the perfume.  
>"Alright here guys. Leo and Mikey here are clothes pins for your noses and Raph and Donnie here are the latex gloves and the clothes pins" Louise said.<br>Leo and Mikey put the clothes pins on their noses and so did Raph and Donnie then those two put the latex gloves on and began putting the burn cream on Louise's body all over her body. I laid back down as everyone got ready and once everyone was set it was time to place the cream on Louise. I watch as the put cream all over her body and I kept a close eye making sure nothing went wrong. After Raph and Donnie were done putting the cream on all over Louise's body before they could take the clothes pins off their noses Louise sprayed the perfume on all over her body.  
>"Okay guys you can take the clothes pins and gloves off now Raph and Donnie" Louise said. So they did.<br>I was happy every thing went well and Louise was able to get her medication on without any mishaps. I laid there as I smile seeing things going so well.  
>Louise used her crutches and went to sit in a nearby chair next to where foxy was on the couch.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Time skip  
>Time has passed since the kidnapping and the cream incident as thing looked like they where patching up. Louise was recuperating well some days maybe down for her but others where filled with joy. In my case things where getting worse days it was getting harder and harder to hide the gray patches. With many broken bones and losing energy I knew my time is almost done also I will have to flee hear before anyone notice that I am becoming stone. Louise was still recuperating and her broken leg was all healed. She didn't have to wear the cast or use crutches anymore but she still had burn marks all over her body. Some nights the burns would actually agitate her causing her great pain while other days the burns left her alone. Plus she still had occasional nightmares ever since she almost died in that fire. Louise was getting better physically but mentally and emotionally and psychologically she was still broken. Sometimes she would get really bad with each passing day. It was night time and I was asleep comfortable in my bed when all of a sudden I looked under my sheets and notice my right leg was turning to stone. I knew it was my time to go so I got up From my bed and got my bag of tricks as I walked to Louise while she was asleep. I kissed her on the forehead and walked out quietly from the room. Louise stirred a little in her sleep but for the most part she was fine. She was still sleeping soundly. Once I was out of the room I got my needle and turn it to a staff as I used it for support. I limp through the lair when my right leg hit the ground making a loud noise<br>" shoot I better get out of here" as I whisper as I got my self to move faster  
>Then all of a sudden I heard to voices<br>" foxy are you ok " both Leo and mikey said quitely.  
>Louise was still sleeping and she was moaning in her sleep a little. I turn to see Leo and mikey and once the cought a glimpse of my leg they knew it was time. Without saying a word they help me as they took me above ground<br>" where do we take you foxy" Leo said  
>" take me to a building in the empty part of town with no easy way to get to the roof from the ground up" I said<br>So they did as they took me away in the dead of night as we travel to town slowly as I became stone. Louise still continued to sleep peacefully. As soon we made it to the building we made up to the roof and we where all tired. I ripped off all my bandages and yelp in pain knowing that they where not heal. Soon when I was rid of all my bandages I put my needle back to normal and place it on my shirt. I got up as both of my legs where now turn to stone and my rest of my body was beginning to turn to stone.  
>" I guess this is it guys it was really fun" I said trying not to cry<br>" f foxy why why did have to come to this" mikey said  
>" I broke a rule and now I must be judged who knows how long I will be like stone" I said seeing my stomach turn to stone<br>" foxy I wish I could take your place it's not fair" Leo said  
>" don't be sad it was my mistake and I must take responsibility" I said only with a sad smile<br>My wings and almost my whole body was now stone all was left was my head and neck. Louise in her sleep knew that something was wrong. Something was nagging at her but what could it be? Leo and mikey where at the verge of tears as they saw there beloved fox turning to stone.  
>" foxy no matter how long we will never stop loving you" they both said<br>Leo came up and kissed me on the lips and mikey came up and kissed me on the lips. I blushed soft red as a tear ran down my eye  
>" I love you both " I said softly and my face and neck turn to stone.<br>I was now completely turn into stone and as I was there like a statue the guys could only stare as they made there was back to the lair before the sun rose. They knew that they promise foxy that they would not tell Louise about this. Louise woke up and went to get a glass of water. After she went back to bed she noticed that foxy and her things were not here. She wondered where she went but she was too tired to find out so she went back to sleep. Both Leo and mikey head down back to the sewers and back to the lair. They knew that everyone will still be asleep so they head back to there rooms without a word. Once they where both in there rooms they knew they weren't getting any sleep after seeing they beloved fox becoming stone infront of them. Sometime later Louise woke up for the day and she thought foxy disappearing was just a dream. She looked around for foxy but she was no where to be found. The day was now beginning as Leo and mikey where just getting out of there rooms. They didn't get much rest since last night. Louise looked everywhere for foxy but she was nowhere to be found. She just sighed and sat down in a chair next to the table in the common area.  
>"Guys I can't find foxy anywhere! She is missing!"<br>Leo and mikey heard Louise and they went to see her. Once they made it they saw her sitting down in the common area and they went as the sat down. They could see worried but they can't tell her what happen  
>" don't worry Louise you know foxy she must of headed to the store for something." Mikey said<br>" yes you know how sneaky she is" Leo said.  
>"No guys I know that's not the truth. I know something is wrong. Ever since I got burned in the fire I have known ever since then that foxy was hiding something but she never told me. Now she just ups and leaves or disappears. Foxy would never do something like this"<br>Louise said as she didn't believe them.  
>The guys though to them self that she was right but they can't just tell her out of the blue that foxy is now a statue and she was being judged to see if she would come back alive or dead. They had to keep Louise away as much if possible<br>" Louise foxy will come back she must have gone to get you something" mikey said  
>" plus usually it takes a week to report someone missing" Leo said knowing it was 24 hours to report a person missing<br>" plus foxy is not a fox who does thing out of the bad ways she does things too keep us happy " mikey said.  
>Still not believing them Louise just got up and started to walk away and she headed out of the lair and went up to the surface where Raph and Donnie followed her.<br>"Hey babe are you sure you should be walking around still? You are still kind of hurt" Raph said.  
>"No Raph I am much better. Besides I just needed to go up to the surface to get some air" Louise said.<br>"We'll come with you Louise" Donnie said.  
>So with that the three of them went up to the surface. Leo and mikey just looked at each other they knew if Louise where to wonder foxy was they will be shocked to see her as stone. They can't move a heavy statue and most foxy wanted them to leave her there. They could do one more thing and that get there before they do so they find a way to camouflage her. With that they took another way out of the lair as they made a mad dash to where foxy was before Louise could find her. Louise made her way to Central Park. Raph and Donnie held both of her hands because they didn't want anything to happen to her. She could get lost for all they knew. Louise just continued walking and started humming.<br>"Hey look at that freak over there. Hey freak what happened to your skin you monster. You look disgusting" one guy said as he walked by.  
>"Let me at im" Raph said as he wanted to pulverize the guy for saying that to his girlfriend.<br>"No Raph it's okay. Just let him go. It's not worth it" Louise said.  
>"I am glad you are not letting what people say about you bother you" Donnie said as he kissed her on the lips.<br>The guys head out to that empty part of town and once they found foxy statue they saw green moss and small flower buds. They looked at her as they knew it was a good sign so they decided to let be and to let it adapt on her own. Once they saw she was at peace they both kissed her cheeks and they left. They knew that Louise will have to understand and foxy will come back one day.  
>"Why did you want to come here Louise?" Donnie asked.<br>"Because this is where I first met foxy and she took me in. We have had a lot of great memories at this park. I just miss her is all" Louise said in a sad tone. When Leo and mikey left and made it back to the lair they could just only remaining there sweet fox always out and about with a smile on her face. Without her here they felt a heavy gloom.  
>"It's okay babe wherever she is I bet she is thinking about ya right now and hopefully she'll come back soon" Raph said to comfort her as he kissed her on the lips gently.<br>Louise just sighed and sagged against Raph as both took her hands in theirs and just sat down like that.  
>" Leo maybe it would be best if we told Louise " mikey said<br>" no we promised foxy not to tell her" Leo said  
>" I know but so Louise can not worry." Mikey said<br>" yes but what would you think she will say that when she see her in stone." Leo said  
>" I see" mikey said.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"If you guys will excuse me but I am going to get some ice cream" Louise got up before they could sat anything. She went to the vendor and got chocolate her favorite flavor. Then she went and sat back down on the bench in between Raph and Donnie. Both Leo and mikey could not even think they just can decide what to do. They just knew that it's best to keep this secret. Louise was done with her ice cream but she had some still on her face. She was going to use her napkin when suddenly she felt to cold moist soft tongues licking her face by her mouth. They were licking the ice cream off of her face. Louise just blushed really red and she smiled.  
>"There's our girl" Raph said.<br>"You got your pretty smile back Louise" Donnie said.  
>"Yeah I guess so. Anyway guys let's go back home" Louise said.<br>So all three hand in hand went back to the man hole cover and went back down into the sewers and made it back to the lair. Both Leo and mikey where in there rooms at times like these it was best to wait. They knew will walk on. Raph Donnie and Louise made it back to the lair. Mikey and Leo were not around it seemed like. They didn't want Louise to be alone so they cuddled with her on the couch and watched tv.  
>Time skip a week later<br>Mikey and Leo have been sneaking out every night to check on foxy. Every night something would be different and there last time they check on her the whole roof top was cover with moss roses of many beautiful colors. They didn't even know what to make of this but see that foxy was not harm they let it be and went home for the night. Once they got home it was a few hours before the sun rose. Louise was actually not in her bed this time. She didn't want to be alone so every night she would either sleep with Donnie in his bed or with Raph in his bed. Tonight though she slept with the both of them one on either side of her in her bed. They wanted to make sure she was alright. Everybody was asleep and time went by as the morning began to come as the sun rose over the city. It's been a long week for everyone. Louise opened her eyes and she woke up getting out of Raph's and Donnie's grasps. She got out of bed went to get a glass of water and sat down in the chair. Time goes slow when your waiting for a friend to come back. Louise just sat in the chair and she started to cry wondering where foxy was. Sometimes many don't wait and go forward to look for lost friend. Louise just wiped her eyes and she drank her glass of water. That's when Raph and Donnie woke up and found Louise wasn't in bed with them. They looked and found her in the common area. Raph went into the dojo to train and Donnie went to his lab. Leo and mikey soon woke as they started to head out of there rooms. After Louise had breakfast her and her two boyfriends went up to the surface. They were going to try to find foxy once and for all. Once Leo and mikey went and got breakfast they soon found out the lair was empty. They had a thought that Louise may have gone out to find foxy and she had Leo and raph with her. They knew if they split up they where to more likely to find foxy and with that they made a mad dash to where foxy was. This time they decided to search from rooftops. So Louise clung to Raph's back while he jumped from building to building with her on his back. Soon they came across a rooftop that had moss and flowers covering it. Very strange they all thought. Then they couldn't believe what they saw. They saw foxy turned into stone. Louise was in shock.  
>"Foxy my god what has happened to you?" She said.<br>Mikey and Leo just made it but it was to late once they turn there heads they could see Louise raph and Donnie.  
>" no where to late" said mikey.<br>"Alright you two start talking. I knew you guys were keeping a secret from me and that you knew where foxy was and what happened to her. Now start explaining. Why is she turned into stone?" Louise asked wondering why.  
>Both mikey and Leo sigh<br>" foxy turn to stone because she broke one of her own rule and she is being judged right now." Mikey said  
>" she said that many where not lucky to make there own rules she was lucky to do so but when she broke one of her rules she was beginning to turn gray and lose here ability. The night she was turning to stone we brought her here and she said who knows how long it would be. Also she said when she done being judged she will be free from the stone but there is one bad side." Leo said<br>" foxy will be judged if she comes back dead or alive and once she breaks free we will see if she comes back alright." Mikey said.  
>"I see. How could you two keep this a secret from me? I am closer to her than anyone. More so than even you guys and the fact that she didn't want me to know any of this really hurts my feelings. It's like she couldn't trust me. God that really hurts right in my heart. She couldn't trust me with the truth" Louise said as she started to fall to her knees and she started to cry.<br>" Louise foxy told us not to tell because at the time you where really sick and injured she knew that bring this up will only make you sad more." Leo said  
>" she was trying to protect you and she knew that you where going to be alright that you are a strong girl. She even told us that because she could not have protected you from the fire you where suffering and it hurt her also with the time she had left she was going to do her best to cheer you up making you feel that you where everything to her." Mikey said<br>" she would not wanted to see you sad before she left and so she made her last moments with you the best she could so she didn't left sad. That is way she didn't wanted to tell you because she would not be at peace if you where sad." Leo said.  
>"R-really? But but now she is gone for right now. God I hope she doesn't die. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her!" Louise said as she cried tears streaming down her cheeks. Donnie and Raph just comforted her and held her and wiped her tears away with their thumbs.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

They all where there as many held there memories when all of a sudden a loud crack ended the silence. Louise stopped crying and she heard that sound alright. But where did that sound come from? Then more loud cracks can be heard and the cracks came from the statue. Louise Raph and Donnie all looked at foxy as a statue now. There were cracks coming from her body. They all stared in wonder. Leo and mikey saw the statue coming down. The statue began to breakdown from the head and wings showing foxy from the inside. She still has not open her eyes and did not move as the pieces of rock came off of her.  
>"Foxy can you hear me? Are you alive?" Louise asked as she watched the pieces of stone crumble off of foxy's body.<br>The rock is coming down as the last of the rock comes down foxy's body collapse on the ground with a thump. Everyone just stared and waited in silence. It took seconds I was still paralyzed and all I could hear was you shall not be pronounced dead. You will keep your color and feeling but keep a close eye what you do cause your actions can hurt the lives of other. Everyone still just looked on and waited. Once I gain feeling back in my body I sniff the air  
>" mmmm roses" I said softly<br>I open my eyes slightly all was a blurr but a over powering smell of roses.  
>"Foxy!" Louise screamed as she ran to foxy and put her arms around foxy and hugged her tight.<br>I felt someone warp there arms around me then I relized the sound and my eyes cleared  
>" Louise is that you" I said softly.<br>"Yes foxy it's me" Louise said as she just hugged foxy tighter around her abdomen.  
>" how did you find me you where not supposed to see me like this." I said sadly.<br>"Well uh you see the thing is well I wanted to go look for you so I did" Louise said quietly.  
>" i see I wanted to leave in secret dear so you would not worry while I was being judged I guess they have already told you the whole prosses " I said weakly.<br>"Yes they did. I am sorry foxy but I made them tell me" Louise said sadly.  
>" I see well I am back and not dead also that reminds me. Quick child we must collect all these flowers and moss I got the stuff necessary in my bag for a potion I was granted." I said<br>I quickly to my knees collecting rose petals and moss.  
>"Oh ok I will help you then" Louise said.<br>Then everyone started picking the flowers and moss and gave it all to foxy. I looked in my bag and got out a huge tub big enough to fit Louise in also a hose and a blue crystal clear glowing potion. I squeeze the hose and filled the tub with water and I dumped a large portion of the potion in the water. While everyone was bring me the moss and flowers I threw them in the water and began to stir. Louise just looked at what foxy was doing. She was fascinated by everything that was in the tub. The water began to turn Aqua green and it was ready  
>" Louise this is a gift from the high order and me they said a plunge in that pool is in order" foxy said.<br>"So uh what do I just like go in the water in the tub?" Louise asked curiously.  
>" well sorta like a bath" I said and it hit me<br>" uh you guys might wanted give us a little privacy for her so she can get the potion all over her body" I said.  
>So the guys just jumped to another building and they were out of sight.<br>"Alright then" Louise said.  
>Louise began taking off all her clothes until she was completely naked. Then she got in the tub. I went and got more rose petals and moss as I came back.<br>" Louise put these petals all over your wounds I will put the petals on your back and I will put some moss with the wig. The petals will remove at last your wounds and the moss will work with the wig and make real new hair come back. Once it is all down put your whole self under water and wait 5 second. Then it's done you will be heal." I said happily.  
>Louise nodded her head. She put all the rose petals on her wounds and she took off the wig and she put the moss on her scalp. Then she went underwater and waited 5 seconds. I place the petals on there back and once she was under water I could see the petals coming to place with her skin making her skin normal and the moss regrowing seeds in her head as I could see small pieces of hair grow. I smile as it began to work and I got my bag of tricks and got some towls out. After 5 seconds was up she went above water and she gasped for air. Foxy got her out of the tub and she put a towel around Louise and started to dry her off. I saw she came out of the water her wounds where heal and hair was starting to grow. I smile as the potion work. Louise felt her scalp and she could feel her hair was back. Then she looked all over her body and all her burns were gone. Louise just started to cry.<br>"Thank you so much foxy! Thank you. I love you!" She said happily.  
>smile happily as I help her out of the tub so she can dry off and looks like I have now a garden here. So I got the tub and dumped the potion out to the whole garden and I watch how everything bloom and shine. I put the tub back in my bag as I got Louise clothes ready for when she was dry. After Louise dried off she put her clothes back on. Then the boys came back.<br>"Wow hey babe look at you. You look wonderful" Raph said.  
>"Louise sweetheart you look so beautiful" Donnie said.<br>Louise just smiled at the two of them and gave them both a hug. I smile then I just noticed I was all heal with all the few minutes i notice I was back to normal.  
>" I am heal yes I can fly again!" I said happily as I flapped my wing open and shot to the sky.<br>Louise just looked up into the sky and smiled as foxy was flying around happily in the sky.  
>" wahoooo !" As I scream while I did loops in the sky.<br>Louise just laughed as she saw foxy do loop de loops in the sky. I then started to land on back to the building and laughed  
>" man it feel great to feel the sky once more" I said happily.<br>Louise was still feeling tired because the past week she didn't really get a lot of sleep because she kept on worrying about where foxy was. Louise collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Louise collapse see that she was too tired the guys explain that she had not rested for the week due to being over worried. Donnie picked her up in his arms bridal style and they all went back to the lair and Donnie put Louise in bed to let her sleep. Donnie pick her up bridle style as we all headed out back to the lair. Once we got there Donnie put Louise back in her bed and I kept an eye on her seeing her sleep I was happy I was back. Sometime later Louise woke up felling all refreshed and rejuvenated. She got out of bed and she went to see what the others were doing. I was sitting in the common area and I was working on the potted rose that I collected from the garden.  
>"Hey foxy I was thinking that now you are back and I am healed we don't need to stay down here anymore. Let's look for a whole new apartment complex to live in" Louise said.<br>" sure thing come let head up ground and find a place" I said cheerfully.  
>"Awesome okay!" Louise said as she quickly got dressed and went above the surface with foxy.<br>"We'll also need new items and new clothes as well" Louise said cheerfully.  
>We went above ground and we began to look around<br>" yes we do and we have a lot of shopping to do so let's head out. Also if I remember correctly the highest order did remember we lost our home so they said they where going to help us pay for our new stuff."  
>"Oh wow really? That's awesome and really nice of them to do that!" Louise said excitedly.<br>" yup so let's get going cause we have so much shopping to do and a new home to find." I said happily.  
>"Ok let's go!" Louise said happily as they walked along and tried to find a new apartment complex for them to live in and buy.<br>Went along it was going to be a long day but it is a step to our new lives and we where going to make the berry best of it together. Louise spotted a newly refurbished and newly built apartment complex. They went to go check it out and to buy it. After talking with some people Louise and foxy bought the whole apartment complex. They were so happy. We had just bought the apartment and we where overjoyed that we had a new place to live. The next thing they did was go to the mall to get everything they needed. A few hours later they bought all the furniture clothes and food that they needed for their new home. All of that was going to be sent by big trucks to the apartment and moving guys were going to take care of the furniture. They decided to go out to lunch because they were starving. The day went by so fast we managed to keep up but at the end of the whole hussle and bussle we finish what we needed to get. We had everything thing sent back home and once it was done we decided to get some lunch. After they got lunch they went back to the lair to pack up their things. Or what little things they had anyway. We came back to the lair after lunch and began to pack the little things we had. Once everything was pack it was time to take our stuff to our new home. After they packed they went back up to the surface and finally made it back to their new home. They went inside their new apartment complex and looked around. All of their new furniture and their new clothes and of course all of Louise's new toys all dolphin related of course. We where at last home and all of our stuff had arrived. We where excited to be home and to be happy once more before anything happen. We got to work fixing everything getting things organized and in there place it was a lot of work but we got it done. After that they just sat down on the balcony drinking juice after working so hard. We where drinking juice on the balcony as we look at the whole city from above as the day was being to turn to night. Louise just looked up at the stars and she looked at the night sky and how beautiful it was. Then after stargazing Louise got tired so she said night to foxy and went to sleep in her new bedroom in her new bed. Louise went and hit the hay as I wanted to get some rest after the long day of unpacking and moving. So I went to my room and jumped in bed as I started to fall sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Time skip 6 years later  
>It was the big day as Louise was getting ready for her big day. She was going to get married. 6 years have pass and today was a berry special day Louise was getting married. The atmosphere was aesthetic as many where excited for this day. Louise was still getting ready and she was fixing her long skirt and she was adjusting her top with princess sleeves and she fixed her tiara with the veil on the back of her hair. Foxy came in and was smiling looking at her. I was came from my apartment and I was with Louise while she was getting ready. Much has sure happen in 6 years. I finished getting my self read and I went to see if Louise needed any help. I enter the room to see that my little girl was all in white<br>" my stars my dear you look like a foreign princess ." I said with a smile.  
>Louise just smiled and went over and hugged foxy.<br>"Thank you so much foxy and for being here. It means the world to me" Louise said with a smile on her face.  
>I hugged Louise and smile<br>" I can't believe My little girl is getting married I am so happy." I said almost about to cry.  
>Louise just hugged foxy closer to herself.<br>"I know but you know what foxy? I am not a little girl anymore. I am an adult grown woman now" Louise said happily.  
>" I know you grown up my dear and I am happy you have become a strong beautiful confident woman. I am berry proudly of you Louise." I said happily.<br>Louise just started leaking tears now as they lightly dripped down her cheeks.  
>"Thank you so much for everything and for being there for me!" Louise said as she couldn't stop crying now.<br>I pulled out a napkin from my bag of tricks and clean off Louise tears.  
>" your welcome dear " I said with a sweet smile.<br>Louise finished wiping off her tears as she got ready.  
>"Alright foxy I am ready"<br>" alright dear let's go" I said.  
>"Okay" so with that Louise and foxy walked hand in hand and they were ready. They started to go down the aisle as foxy was giving her away as her guardian and she held onto Louise by the arm. Then foxy sat down as Louise walked the rest of the way up to Raph and Donnie. They both looked so handsome wearing black tuxedos and wearing a red bow and a purple bow and of course their signature bandanas. We head out and I walked Louise down the aisle. Then I let her go and I went to sit down as she made her way to her soon to be husbands. I sat there seeing her raph and Donnie are luck to be having her as there bride. The priest said his stuff and they said their vows.<br>"Now do you Raph and Donnie take Louise to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He said.  
>"I do" Raph said.<br>"I do" Donnie said.  
>"And do you Louise take Raph and Donnie to be your lawfully wedded husbands?" He said.<br>"Yes" Louise said.  
>"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said.<br>So with that Donnie first grabbed her and kissed Louise hard on the lips and then Raph took her from Donnie and pulled Louise in for a passionate kiss. Everyone got up and clapped. I got a napkin from my old bag of tricks and clean off a tear from my eye when the vows where being said. When they pronounce married everybody got up and clapped as many whistle cheer. It was a beautiful moment indeed. Everyone went down to the church's basement for the reception for that was where it was being held. Everyone had a fun time playing games talking to each other eating and dancing. Why even foxy was dancing with Mikey and Leo. When the slow passionate dances came Donnie would dance with her for Raph wasn't really that much of a dancer.  
>"Come on Raph please just dance at least one dance with me. Please?" Louise asked.<br>Raph sighed.  
>"Alright babe but only because it's you" Raph said. Louise smiled and they went on the dance floor and started dancing to a romantic slow song.<br>We all head out for the reception it was a wonderful time as everyone enjoyed them selfs. Then it came time for the slow dance I watch as Louise dance with her husbands. It was such a beautiful sight to see and these are the moments that will always be treasured in memory. Then it was time to cut the cake and Louise cut the cake and fed it to Raph and then fed the cake to Donnie. Then both of them one at a time fed her some cake. Then everyone got a slice or a piece of cake and everyone started eating it. The night went on as we started to eat cake and thing where just going smoothly.  
>After the reception was done Louise went off with her husbands in a limo and they were going to get ready for their honeymoon. They got in the limo and the driver drove them off to their next exciting adventure.<br>End


End file.
